


She-ra: Magic of the Universe (Season 2)

by Kat_AC



Series: She-ra: Magic of the universe [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Continuation, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Restoring the universe, continuation of She-ra and the princesses of power, new season, what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_AC/pseuds/Kat_AC
Summary: (Please refer to Season 1 for full story up to this point)With their first Runestone drained of its magic and Evil Lynn completely consumed by power, She-ra and the other pricesses must prepare themselves for next strike.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), she-ra - Relationship
Series: She-ra: Magic of the universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817605
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Abscission of Plumeria (1 or 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Lynn has her new followers out scouting the kingdoms for their rune stones, weaknesses and any other information that would prove useful in her goals to liberate the universe from magic.
> 
> Entrapta and Hordak work hard on new defenses for the kingdoms of Etheria while Adora investigates suspicious behavior just outside of Plumeria.

She-Ra: Magic of the universe S2 Episode 1

Act 1

Vultak stood confidently on a cliffside overlooking the ocean. Everything was clear. The warm sun beating down on the waters below as they gently brushed against the cliff. He gazes off into the distance where the one crumbling kingdom of Salineas stands.

With a deep breath, Vultak raises his arms parallel to his shoulders. As his does this, transparent feathers form. His first real taste of magic. With a small crouch followed by a quick push with the feet, Vultak launces himself up into the sky, soaking in every moment.

As he soars towards Salineas, he takes in this moment. This was what his ancestors were fighting for. Thousands of years of unnecessary conflict, when all they really needed to do was sell their soul to the devil. His service and loyalty was a small price to pay for this freedom, but at least he was able to stop the years of fighting and living in the shadows.

Vultak brings himself up into the clouds to remain out of sight as he circles Salinas. As he does this, he looks down on the kingdom, taking in every sight and detail he could. Especially noting that the runestone known as the pearl stood out in the open, intertwined with the gate into the kingdom. It was going to be an easy target for sure, but for now, having gotten everything he needed, it was time to return to Evil Lynn’s castle in the fright zone.

Back at the castle, Evil Lynn was sitting at the head of her war Room table with Double Trouble, Romeo, Dragstor, Leech, Aracnia, Grizzlor and Ferros filling most of the seats beside her.

The room itself wasn’t anything special. It had a large stone table that was not quite a perfect circle with several chairs around it. The walls were a light gray, and several banners hung from the ceiling. The banners were Light Blue, with a V in the center of it of the same colour, that was bordered by a navy-blue diamond that dripped down towards the bottom of the banner, ending in a point.

On the table in front of Evil was a map of Etheria, with a pin sitting in it where the Moonstone sat, as well as several other smaller markers indicating entrances, weak points and other noteworthy parts of the kingdom that might work to their advantage during an attack.

Across the table above the map was a few little notes of the princesses, kindly provided by Romeo and Double Trouble, who at the moment, were really the only two with any information about Etheria, the runestones and its princesses, even if their knowledge of the princesses themselves was limited outside what their power and kingdom was.

As the group sat there silently, waiting for the Triklops and Vultak to return from their mission, the doors into the war room swing open. Triklops and Vultak enter, both of them making their way to the map that was sitting on the table. Each placing a marker on the map. Triklops marking the location of the Heart-Blossom and Vultak marking the location of the Pearl.

All but one stone was marked, the fractal flake, which, Grizzlor had no luck locating as it was the one runestone not recklessly sitting out in the open. Though, he did have a theory as to where it might be, as there was a few caves and caverns around that kingdom. Without a doubt, it had to be inside one of those caverns. They’d find it eventually.

They didn’t have all the information, but Evil Lynn was pleased with that they had gathered thus far. It was enough to get them started on their mission.

Act 2

Having heard from Perfuma that there had been someone suspicious lurking around the woods, Adora took it upon herself to go investigate. Riding on Swift winds back, the pair scan the area below in search of anything unusual. Unfortunately, from what they could tell, everything looked fine which meant one of two things, it was a false alarm, or the suspicious figure had already fled the scene.

Deciding that everything was clear, Swift Wind takes them down for a landing. Softly, Swift Wind touches down in the kingdom of Plumeria, where Perfuma was waiting patiently for their report.

Adora dismounts Swift Wind and approaches Perfuma with her updates about the scout.

“Whatever it is you saw, it’s gone” Adora says confidently, assuring that for the time being Plumeria was in no danger. However, knowing Evil Lynn was still out there, it did not mean to take your guard down. There was no telling when or where she was going to strike next.

Last Adora had heard, Scorpia had been staying in Plumeria with Perfuma and her people, yet as she looked around there was no Scorpia in sight. Just a bunch of people trying to go on about their day as though nothing were wrong. People who looked happy on the outside but were definitely afraid of what might come their way.

“I thought Scorpia was here” Adora asks curiously, still looking around.

Perfuma lets out a small sigh as Adora speaks. “She is” she replies softly. “She won’t leave her tent”

Adora could fully understand the situation without needing to ask any further questions. She got that Scorpia wasn’t completely herself at the moment and she swore that she would do everything in her power to return Scorpia’s magic to her. Scorpia was always this happy person who wanted the best for others, and it hurt everyone to see her do down.

Inside her tent, Scorpia was sitting cross-legged on top of her sleeping bag. She keeps opening and closing her pincers, hoping that something would happen.

“Come on…” she mutters with frustrating. “…. You can do this….”

Nothing.

As much as she tried to make even just a small spark of electricity, nothing happened. Scorpia had even lost time as to how long she was going at this but for the moment, she lowers her claw back to her side in defeat. Though, this defeat doesn’t last as within a few seconds she’s back at it, raising her claw back up and trying to conjure up some magic.

Back at Entrapta and Hordak’s lab, located just outside the whispering woods, Glimmer was pacing back and forth. Since the loss of the Black Garnet, and knowing what Evil Lynn was capable of, Entrapta had been working non-stop with the help of Hordak on some new tech that was sure to help. She had called Glimmer there to show her what she had been working on, but as usual, she was a little premature with the summoning and was completely distracted with last minuet touch-ups. She had been mumbling on about different things for what felt like an eternity before Glimmer had lost all patience.

“Why did you call me here?” She asks as calmly as she could, though there was a hint of losing patience in her voice.

Entrapta had just finished soldering a couple pieces of metal together before turning her attention back to Glimmer. It was as though when her back as turned she forgot what she was talking about but, as soon as she had Glimmer in her visual again, she remembered exactly why she had called the princess to her lab.

“Oh right! Here!” she exclaims happily, her hair handing Glimmer an octagonal piece of metal.

Glimmer looks at what she is handed. The device was about the size of her hand and just completely silver. She examines it with confusion, flipping it from one side to the other unsure as to what this even was.

“And this is?”

Entrapta snatches it back from Glimmer’s hands with that same strand of hair that gave it to her in the first place and holds it up. “A small piece in a much larger puzzle!”

It was hard to follow Entrapta at times. Sure, Entrapta knew what it was and how it worked but that statement to Glimmer made absolutely no sense.

“And what does this puzzle do?” Glimmer asks, again, trying to get out that she could not read her mind, though, that would be nice.

Entrapta’s hair picks up five more of the octagonal metal plates and holds them up. She Turns away from Glimmer, typing away at her computer while the strands of hair still held the plates up high. After a few taps on the keyboard, a green beam of light begins to link them together.

Once the six plates are linked by the beam of light, a familiar looking green barrier forms, filling the space in the middle of all the plates. The same shield barrier the Horde used for their prison cells. 

“Using the Horde barrier technology, I was able to create these, lets call them portable barrier plates, or PBP’s for short!” she explains excitedly, like her tone really ever changed when it came to science and technology.

Glimmer was starting to finally understand it, at least she thought she was starting to understand. She looked at the shield that was created with amazement, though, it did remind her of all the time she spent on Horde Prime’s ship. Though it didn’t exactly bring back the best of memories but, she was starting to see the use.

“We place these PBP’s around the Runestones and INSTANT BARRIER!” Entrapta continues, only, as she speaks this time, the lights begin to flicker before dying out. “Only problem is in order to run these without the cables, it takes a lot of power which quickly drains.”

Glimmer gives a nod. “So we need to extend its battery life, right?”

Entrapta grinned widely when she saw that Glimmer understood what she was talking about. It always made her feel good when her friends were able to keep up, because even Entrapta knew she was hard to follow at times.

“Exactly!” She replies. “Right now I’ve got them going for about three minuets, maybe five tops but don’t worry! Hordak and I are working to increase it’s power capabilities so that we can keep it running longer!”

Hordak had been silently working at the other side of the Lab, but when he hears his name, he turns back to give a nod in agreement. If anyone knew how this stuff worked, it was Hordak.

“Well, the sooner the better” Glimmer replies, knowing that they needed to get the shields on the runestones as soon as possible. Right now everyone was exposed and vulnerable and not knowing Evil Lynn’s next move meant they didn’t know how much time they had to build a defense.

While the princesses were working hard to protect themselves and their kingdoms, Bow was working on some new arrows. Or at the very least trying to work on some new arrows.

He was a little on edge, having faced Evil Lynn and seeing what kind of power she had. Not to mention because of her, he spent a good couple days completely out of commission and in bed.

Being someone without Magic, he knew that he was at a bit of a disadvantage but that never stopped him before. He always fought hard and really served as the heart of the team. He usually did already without having magic, but this time was a little different. Before their enemies didn’t have magic on their side, they had technology. With the tables turned, Bow knew he had to change his strategy otherwise he would be useless to the team. Last thing he wanted was to be a liability and get in the way.

Inside his room, Bow stood before his own little work bench with arrows and several tools laid out across it. He picks up an arrow, removing the head from it so that he could tinker with it. Even though he didn’t have magic, he was resourceful. He knew how to strategize and though he wasn’t Entrapta, he knew how to tinker with tech and invent. If anyone could make specialized arrows for Evil Lynn and her followers, it was Bow.

He was told about Dragstor, the mechanical being who was apparently Etherian. He had been taken out before by an EMP and by clogging his ventilation pipes. So naturally the arrows required for him would be electric to stun him and maybe the goo arrow to fill and clog his pipes. Though Bow was just going off of what he was told. He felt he would probably have a better idea of which arrows to use, had he gotten a chance to see the guy in person. For now though, these should do.

Then there was Romeo.

Romeo didn’t seem like someone who would work with her but, the guy was a little weird. He had a brief encounter with the guy here in brightmoon and despite having never met or talked with Glimmer, Romeo had decided he was in love with her?

Bow didn’t really see him as a threat, but he couldn’t take a chance. He might still have to fight Romeo at some point and thus, needed to be prepared anyway. At least Romeo was a magicless human, so his net arrows would probably suffice. Actually, any arrow would probably do.

Finally, there was Evil Lynn. The one he and Glimmer had faced. She proved herself to be way too powerful for the couple. She was someone with magic and power Bow had never seen before in his life. She could use magic like the Princesses and sorcery like King Micah. She was going to be a bit more difficult as net and electric arrows would have no effect on her. This is where he needed to really start thinking.

If he wanted to aid in stopping Evil Lynn, he needed to find out her weakness and build an arrow around that. This was the frustrating part too, because as far as he could tell, she had no weakness, and every time she absorbed magic, she became stronger. She was someone that the team needed to take down quickly.

Placing his tools back on the table with frustration, Bow notices out of the corner of his eye, through bis bedroom window, black smoke rising in the distance. Bow walks over to the window to get a better look. He pulls out a pair of his binoculars, realizing that the smoke is just outside of Plumeria.

Act 3

Fire rages through the trees not far from Plumeria as smoke begins to make its way towards the village.

Seeing the nearby smoke, Perfuma begins yelling for her people to evacuate their homes and head somewhere safe. She makes her way through the village, as villagers’ race past her to get out of the forest.

Hearing these calls, Scorpia jolts up from her sleeping back and exits the tent to see what the commotion is about. Of course, as soon as she steps out, it becomes obvious as smoke starts to fill the village. Quickly assessing the severity of the situation, she stops caring about her magic loss and immediately runs to Perfuma’s side.

“What happened?!” She asks, as they try to keep villagers calm as they make their way out.

Perfuma looks back to Scorpia, almost in tears as she can just feel the plants and wildlife suffering from the fire blazing ahead.

“I don’t know!” she replies trying to keep calm but nearing a panic attack. “Everything was fine and then fire and” she just couldn’t get the words out.

Placing a claw on Perfuma’s shoulder she pulls the flower princess into a hug. “Shhh, it’s ok. We got this.” Scorpia says trying to keep Perfuma calm.

“Help Perfuma get everyone to safety” Adora says commandingly to Scorpia, though, she didn’t have to ask twice. There was no way Scorpia would abandon Plumeria and it’s villagers after they had all taken her in. “Swift Wind and I will go try and contain the fire!”

Holding her hand out, Adora brings forth her sword and calls out “For the honor of Grayskull!”.

Transforming into She-ra, she climbs onto Swift winds back. The two take off towards the fire, leaving Perfuma and Scorpia to finish getting everyone out.

“We have a job to do Perfuma” Scorpia says encouraging Perfuma with both claws now on her shoulders as her eyes meet Perfuma’s eyes. “Lets get your people someplace safe”

Taking a deep meditative breath in, Perfuma pulls herself together. They were right. She had to keep focused and be the leader she was for her people. “Lets go”

She-Ra and Swift Wind make their way deeper into the forest where several other villagers were already working hard with buckets of water from a near by stream to try and drown the fire. While some other villagers were throwing blankets over other fire patches to try and smother them.

Though they could get small flames out, their efforts were clearly not enough. As one flame went out, more spread through the forest. Each passing minuet, the smoke was getting thicker, but they had to stop it before it reached Plumeria and destroyed Perfuma’s home.

As Swift Wind and She-ra land, they immediately join the villagers in trying to put out the flames, but something wasn’t right. Going by the size of the fire and how quickly it grew, it was obvious that this was no accident. Yet, why would someone set a random forest on fire?

She-ra and swift wind begin working effortlessly to try and put out the flames but She-ra couldn’t help but think about why this place was targeted. Till it finally hit her.

“Swift Wind, we need to get back to Perfuma and Scorpia”

But as She-ra spoke, she looked around realizing, she couldn’t leave these people here to fight this fire alone. She was literally stuck between helping save this forest, and Plumeria as its flames were heading that direction or leaving them.

She-Ra and Swift Wind had walked right into their trap.


	2. Abscission of Plumeria (2 or 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having created a diversion to clear everyone out of Plumeria, Evil Lynn has begun her strike on the Heart-Blossom.  
> While Mermista works with several villagers to put of the fires raging through Plumeria's forests, Perfuma and She-ra must act fact to protect the Heart-Blossom and save Plumeria from destruction.

She-ra: Magic of the universe s2 episode 2

Act 1

Standing at the edge of the woods, Scorpia and Perfuma direct people from the woods out into an open field. As the last few civilians pass by, Scorpia leans in to look back into the smoke-filled woods.

“Is that everyone?” Scorpia asks as she looks around for any stragglers.

“Looks like it” Perfuma replies with her hands held clasped over her heart. “We should go help She-ra” she then states, not wanting to just stand here doing nothing. Scorpia really wanted to agree with that statement however, Perfuma being a plant-based princess and Scorpia without her powers, it was probably best for them to stay with all the villagers.

With Plumeria completely evacuated, there was no one left to protect the Heart-Blossom, which sat nestled into the base of an old tree.

Evie walks through the woods calmly as though there was no chaos around her. With each step she took, a burst of wind spread from the wind below her foot, clearing smoke and flame around her. Behind her, with a long sword resting in its scabbard which dangled from his belt beside his leg, Ferros follows closely.

He may have chosen to follow her, but he still didn’t trust she would be true to her word. He had no reason to, and though some of his rebel group were quick to take her side and accept her ultimatum, he took a more cautious approach. It was obvious to him that Evil Lynn didn’t trust him either, because unlike Vultak, Triklops, and Leech, she did not give any magic to Ferros, Aracnia or his second in command, Grizzlor. No. They had to earn her trust.

The pair make it into the main village, which was beginning to quickly fill with smoke from the nearby fire. Though the smoke was thick and made it hard to see a breathe, it was no issue for Evil Lynn. As she makes her way through the village, she raises her arms and just like the wind at her feet, she creates a small gust of wind with her arms, separating the smoke around her and Ferros.

As she does this, her target becomes visible. Perfuma’s runestone, the Heart-Blossom. The one she believed would be the easiest (next to the black garnet) due to the peaceful nature of the people of Plumeria and their obvious weakness to fire.

“Wait here” Evil Lynn says as she continues onto the Runestone, which then begins to glow, as if detecting her presence and its danger.

As the stone reacts Perfuma begins to feel a pulsing through her body. It was a weird sensation; unlike anything she had felt before. Deep down in her gut, she could feel something was wrong. Just like it had happened to Scorpia, it was happening to her. She knew it had to be the runestone. No one was there to protect it, it had to be under attack.

Scorpia, who was just trying to make some children, who were clearly frightened, feel better by making silly faces and trying to play, turns her attention back to Perfuma. She knew that look. She could tell exactly from the worried sick expression on Perfuma’s face that her runestone was being targeted.

“Oh, no. no. no. no.” Scorpia goes into a small panic, getting back to Perfuma’s side. “Hey, Perfuma!” she continues, snapping her claws to try and bring Perfuma back to reality as she was starting to zone out a little. “You are NOT losing your magic like I did”

Perfuma quickly shook herself back to normal, knowing that Scorpia was right.

“You go back to your runestone. I’ll stay here with your people!” Scorpia then demands to Perfuma, pointing her claw into the woods. She would go with Perfuma to help but someone had to stay with the people.

“Right. I’m going to save the Heart-Blossom!” Perfuma then says confidently with a small double fist-pump before taking off back to Plumeria.

Act 2

Just on the other side of the forest, She-ra found herself stuck helping to extinguish the flames, knowing that she couldn’t leave these people to put their lives in danger for the sake of saving Plumeria.

People were forming a line from the river to the flaming trees and bushes. The person filled up the bucket with water and passed it along the chain, till the person at the end by the fire threw the water on it. This pattern continued, but it was a long process.

While they did that, Swift Wind, used his wings to create strong gusts of winds to try and remove the oxygen to the flames, which it did work for a bit. As for She-ra, she joined another group with large blankets, being thrown onto the flames, instantly putting them out.

Everyone was working hard together trying to put out the flame, but it was easy for She-ra to tell that these people were getting tired. They were working endlessly to try and put every flame out.

Even She-ra herself was starting to think this wasn’t a battle they could win. That maybe all they could do now was evacuate and let the fire rip through Plumeria. Of course, just when she was thinking that, water from the river raises up.

A large tidal wave forms, raising up into the air before splashing across the trees. She was a little late but Mermista finally made it, having seen the smoke from miles away. One by one, the flames on the trees begin to extinguish, leaving behind a charred and smoky branch.

Seeing that Mermista had got this covered, this was She-ra’s cue to retreat back to the Village, knowing that the heart-blossom had to be in trouble.

She-ra whistles for Swift Wind, then then swings back down to her side. He lands for just a second while She-ra jumps back onto his back and they take off back to where they were when this all started.

Not a soul in sight. This was how Evil Lynn wanted it. Nice and easy, without conflict. Or so she thought.

She goes to place her hand over the heart-blossom, but a vine springs up from the ground, wrapping itself around Evil Lynn’s arm.

It would seem that she had made it just in time. She stands there, several feet from Evil Lynn who gives out a small sigh.

“I was hoping this would be quick and painless” she says, Evil Lynn’s usual gently voice now completely dark and a little rougher.

As Perfuma made her move, Ferros reaches for the hilt of his sword. Just as he is about to draw it, Evil Lynn stops him.

“I can take care of this” she says, eyes widening as a strong wind forms around her, followed by the red electrical charge which then begins to travel down the vines towards Perfuma.

Seeing this attach coming her way, Perfuma had no choice but to let go of her end to avoid getting hit by the strike. Just as she lets go, the bolt reaches the end of the vine, exploding into a ball of lightning, pushing Perfuma out of the way and to the ground.

Thankfully, Perfuma wasn’t hurt by this strike as she managed to let go and block herself in time. However, as soon as the restraints crumbled to the ground, Evil Lynn was back to the heart-blossom.

Fully placing her hand on the runestone, she begins absorbing its magic.

Perfuma begins to hyperventilate, feeling the magic from the Heart-Blossom, the magic in her slowly start to disappear. She felt helpless and lost, knowing that this woman was far too strong for her to take on alone. Perfuma didn’t even care about herself losing her magic because she could live fine without it. Plumeria though, without the heart-blossom, everything would die.

Flying above the village, She-ra sees the heart-blossom glowing brightly with Evil Lynn standing by it. “I knew it!” she says to herself, glad she was right but upset that she hadn’t realized this was all just a big plot to clear everyone out sooner.

She-ra doesn’t even wait for Swift Wind to land this time. She swings her left leg over his body beside her right, before sliding off Swift winds back, free falling to the ground.

She lands with a large crash, accidentally leaving a small crater in the ground in the middle of the village. “Whoops…” she says, feeling bad she landed a lot harder than she had intended. At least it was something that could be repaired with a little dirt.

She-ra holds her sword tightly in her hands, her blue eyes intensely locked on Evil Lynn. Her hair starts to blow behind her as she begins to charge herself for an attack. Letting out a battle cry, and knowing she could not fail Perfuma, she rushes at Evil Lynn to try and strike her away from the runestone.

As She-ra gets closer and goes in for a strike, only to have it blocked by another steel sword. The world around She-ra seemed to move in slow motion as she started to realize who was there protecting Evil Lynn.

Last she remembered, Ferros hated this woman, yet, here he was, protecting her as she ruined the lively hood of others. Last she saw him, he was wearing his rebel cloak, trying to hide his identity, this time though, his clothing was different. He looked almost like a knight, with a metal breast plate that circled around to the back, metal shoulder pads, and thick metal boots that rose above his knees.

She could see his features more clearly, he had long pointed ears, sharp yet tired looking green eyes and long brown hair that he usually kept tired up and out of the way. As things continued to move slowly, all She-ra could think was that he was brainwashed or something but, the more she examined him, he didn’t seem like it.

“What are you doing?!” She-ra exclaims, keeping her blade pressed hard against Ferros’.

“It’s nothing personal, I promise” Ferros replies as though this was normal.

“Then why!” She-ra then demands.

Ferros goes silent. He had his reasons. This did go against his morals, but he was tired of fighting Evil Lynn. Not to mention he couldn’t abandon his rebel team. If joining Evil Lynn meant they could have what they fought for all this time, then they had no choice, but there was no point in explaining that all to She-ra as she wouldn’t understand.

Pulling his blade back and flicking She-ra sword off, Ferros goes for another strike. She-ra perries the attack then goes in for her own. She really didn’t want to fight Ferros as she knew he wasn’t a bad guy. Or, at least she didn’t think so.

Perfuma watches as She-ra and Ferros go at it. It was clear that Ferros was trained well with a blade, as his stance and how he handled the blade was perfect. While they fought though, Perfuma realizes that she has to be the one to stop Evil Lynn.

Forcing herself to her feet, Perfuma makes her way slowly over to Evil Lynn. A green aura forming around her as she uses all the magic she could conjure. The ground begins to shake and split as tree roots rise from beneath the soil.

She knew that she could not win in a fight against Evil Lynn but, if she could at least get her away from the Runestone and bury it beneath the trees, at the very least she could buy She-ra more time.

Throwing her hands up ahead of her, palms held out strong, the roots fly past perfume at full force. The attack hits Evil Lynn head on, pushing into one of the village huts, while the other roots begin to wrap around the Heart-Blossom, protecting it beneath their thick wood. She even adds a few little cute flowers, because, it clearly needed a couple flowers around it as well.

Perfuma collapses to her knees, completely out of breath from that move but amazed that it worked.

She-ra and Ferros both stop to see what Perfuma had done. Ferros didn’t react but She-ra was excited and incredible impressed with Perfuma’s show of magic.

Act 3

Returning his sword to the scabbard, Ferros makes his way over to Evil Lynn to help her up as she was laying in the unfortunate rubble of one of the villager’s home. A home that Perfuma would later apologize for destroying and of course, help rebuild.

“Evil Lynn?” he says crouching down, offering his hand to help her up. “Maybe we should retreat for now”

She lays there calmly in the pile of branches and straw. Seeing Ferros offer his hand to her, Evil Lynn swats his hand away as she pulls herself up. A familiar green aura forming around her as she comes to her feet. Her eyes widen wildly as she lets out a loud chuckle.

“You think that’s it?” she says with a cackle, holding out her hands. “You think a few twigs are going to be enough to protect that stone?”

Evil Lynn had absorbed enough magic to share in Perfuma’s powers to control plants. With a flick of her wrist, several roots jump up from the ground, entangling themselves around She-ra and Perfuma.

Perfuma, feeling tired already from having exhausted her powers and weakened by the magic that was already stolen, found herself unable to fight back. She struggles to breath free, but her efforts are proven a waste as the roots around her get tighter.

“Don’t worry, It’ll all be over soon” Evil Lynn says, trying to bring comfort to Perfuma in the idea that she would be free from the evil that is magic.

She-ra struggles against the roots around her as well, but with each movement, she could feel the binds getting tighter. “Ferros! Come on!” She-ra calls out, trying to get Ferros to try and help them and not Evil Lynn.

He turns his attention to She-ra. He can hear her cries but he choses to ignore them.

“Everything will die if she drains the heart-blossom completely!” Perfuma adds, horror in her voice at the idea of her home just dying.

Turning her attention back to the giant roots and flowers around the Runestone, Evil Lynn flicks her wrists in opposite directions. The roots then split open, shooting straight up into the air ending in a giant point creating a giant threatening ‘V’ that revealed the Heart-Blossom right at it’s base in the middle.

Ferros watches silently as Evil Lynn places her hand back on the runestone to finish taking its magic. He takes in a slow deep breath as he obviously took no joy in what was happening. If he could do something at this point, he might have but he didn’t have a death wish. Ferros had made a deal with Evil Lynn and being a man of honor, he was going to stay true to that deal.

A final breath Is drawn from Evil Lynn as the Heart-Blossom no longer glows and just like the black garnet, begins to crack. She removes her hand from the now magicless stone.

“We’re done here” she says calmly, turning away from She-ra and Perfuma, to return back to her castle, happy that despite a few minor setbacks, she had still managed to succeed in this mission.  
Ferros places a hand on his chest and gives a small bow to Evil Lynn as she makes her command and walks past him. He follows closely behind Evil Lynn but takes one final glance back to She-ra and Perfuma, his heart sinking yes, but this is the way things had to be. At least, those were the words he chose to tell himself in the hopes of making everything better.

As Evil Lynn and Ferros head off, the roots around She-ra and Perfuma turn black and crumble into dust.

She-ra lands upon her feet, changing back into Adora upon being released but Perfuma, falls back down to her knees, eyes completely filled with tears as she takes a hand full of the one fertile soil that was now dry and lifeless.

“No” she says quietly, letting the dirt sift though her fingers.

Flower gardens all around begin to wilt, as all the petals begin to fall off, leaving nothing but the now brown stem.

The leaves on all the trees, once a lush and bright green were now turning brown and crumbling. Within minuets, they began falling from the branches. As Perfuma kneels on the ground trying to make a plant, any plant, the dry dead leaves begin to rain all around her. Everything was dying and there was nothing Perfuma could do.

Back with Mermista, the villagers had successfully put out the fire, but the damage it caused was the least of their concerned by this point. A large chunk of the forest had been turned to ash because of the flames, but the remainder of the forest they had saved was beginning to die anyway. Leaves falling from branches, flowers wilting and just everything turning dark around them.

Mermista’s hand clenches itself into a fist, angry that they worked so hard to save this forest, only to have it be for nothing. Though, she would claim she was angry because of working hard for nothing, deep down she was saddened by having had such a big loss. Though she wasn’t at Perfuma’s side, she could only imagine the emotions flowing through her. Then it hit her, the thoughts of what if this was Salinas? What if Salinas was next?

One thing was obvious to Mermista, Evil Lynn needed to be stopped before she destroyed anymore kingdoms.

Scorpia and the evacuated villagers watch in horror as the dead leaves continue to rain down, covering the forest floor. This was not the outcome they saw coming. She had been praying with all the other villagers that Perfuma would be successful in protecting the Heart-Blossom, but it seemed their prayers were not answered.

With her heart starting to sink, Scorpia dashes into the forest. “I should have gone with her!” she mutters to herself, feeling guilty for sending Perfuma back alone. “Why didn’t I just go with her! We’d probably still have the Heart-Blossom if I was there to fight with her!”

Scorpia passes through the trees to find Adora, standing there in the middle of the now dying village keeping a small distance from Perfuma who was at her Runestone. Her hand placed firmly on it trying to get some sort of magic from it, clearly in a state of shock. 

Standing just outside the village, by one of the many trees that bordered it, Scorpia watched Perfuma, also choosing to give Perfuma some space.

The scene was all too familiar to Scorpia, only, it hurt more seeing it happen to one of her best friends. She wanted to approach Perfuma, to go pull her into a comforting hurt. Scorpia wanted to just hold her tight and tell her everything was going to be alright, but she herself wasn’t even sure if things would be.


	3. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Glimmer is focused on throwing a nice dinner for Bow's parent's Lance and George, Bow receives a mysterious note requesting him to meet out by the rune caves in the whispering woods.

She-Ra: Magic of the universe S2 episode 3

Act 1

After the loss of the Heart-Blossom, Perfuma had no choice but to leave her kingdom behind and find someplace new for her people to set up. Of course, with her deep optimism and faith, she knew that this was going to be temporary. She believed that in the end, everything would work out and Plumeria will one day bloom again even more beautiful than before.

Adora, Bow and Catra were outside the castle walls helping the people of Plumeria resettle. With their home gone and no other place to go, Brightmoon seemed like the best place for Perfuma and her people to reside. Considering Salineas was surrounded by water and the kingdom of the snows was probably not the best climate for the nature-loving people, Brightmoon made the most sense.

Up in the tower where the Moonstone sat high, Entrapta was hanging up close to the top of the stone by some strands of hair. In her hands she held a welding gun which was being used to attach the final PBP to tower.

“That should do it!” Entrapta states as she swings back down beside Glimmer. She then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small remote. “Here! Give it a try!”

Glimmer takes the remote from Entrapta, takes a deep breath in and presses the button.

Just like in the demonstration, each plate placed around the stone begin to light up one after the other. Green beams of light then shoot from one plate to the next, completely connecting and surrounding the moonstone and encasing it (as well as Glimmer and Entrapta) behind a barrier.

Glimmer approaches the edge of the floor, overlooking Brightmoon as she then taps the barrier to see if it was holding. Unable to get her hand past, Glimmer turns back to Entrapta giving a thankful grin. She knew this wasn’t a permanent solution, but it should help.

“Now these puppies can sustain their power for about twenty minuets before overheating and needing to cool down and recharge, so it’s best to use when absolutely needed” Entrapta begins to explain as a strand of hair presses the button on the remote again, deactivating the shields.

Glimmer nods understanding everything just said. “Got it, hopefully twenty minuets is enough time”

“Don’t worry!” Entrapta starts, packing her tools up into a small toolbox. “Hordak and I will continue to work on expanding the battery life. But first, I guess I’m off to Salineas! Or was it the kingdom of the snows that was next? Either way! Once the PBPs are installed around the runestones, Hordak and I will be able to monitor and update them directly from my lab”

“Good” Glimmer responds, happy knowing that Entrapta is happily working on their side.

When Glimmer had the shields up and running, Triklops was spying out in the distance from atop a tree in the whispering woods. On his face he was wearing special tactical style goggles with three eye pieces attached to it to enhance his already perfect vision.

The next planned target was going to be the Moonstone but having seen their newly installed shield, things were going to be a bit more complicated. Evil Lynn was not going to like hearing this, and if they had taking this precaution here, chances are the other kingdoms and their stones did the same measures.

Thankfully, he as only able to go off of a visual, there was no way for him to tell that it had a time limit. As far as he could tell, they had some strange technology surrounding the runestone that would make accessing it impossible for them.

Act 2

“You’re sure of this?” Evil Lynn says, sitting in her throne, looking down at Triklops who had just returned from his scouting mission.

Triklops gives a nod. “Yes, positive”

Evil Lynn’s fingers tap the arm rest of her seat as she takes in this update. A shield placed around the runestones was going to be an inconvenience, yes, but that was all. She would just have to find other ways around this set back.

“You’re dismissed” she then states firmly.

Triklops places his right hand firmly across his chest and gives a small bow of respect. He then straightens himself back up and turns away, having been dismissed.

As Triklops goes to exit the throne room, Romeo slips in. Having heard about their little setback he believes he may have a way to get to the stone. Cautiously not to anger or annoy Evil Lynn, he approaches the throne, giving the usual formal bow of respect before speaking.

“If I may I don’t believe the new development is much of a setback” he says confidently with a smirk on his face.

Evil Lynn arches a brow. Though Romeo wasn’t the most intelligent of her followers, she was willing to give him a chance. She was clearly curious about what he had to say.

“I think, wait, I know how we can disable the barrier around the moonstone and get it without any trouble from it’s princess” he continued, keeping that devious and confident look on his face.

“Maybe you’re not completely useless” she says standing from her seated position. She makes her way down the steps onto the main floor in the throne room. She steps besides Romeo, placing a hand on his shoulder as she looks at him in the eyes. “I leave the planning to you then. Show me what you’re capable of”

With all the work they had been doing in the morning, Glimmer had finally been able to take a small break. Entrapta had already left to go install the plates on the other stones, leaving the Queen alone atop the tower in brightmoon.

With a long yawn and a stretch of the arms, she sits herself down, legs dangling over the edge. She takes in a deep breath of fresh air as she looks around her kingdom. It was hard to believe that after two years of peace, everything was falling apart again.

Her eyes shift from the castle to the people below setting up their new homes. She was saddened by their loss but happy she could provide them with what she hoped with be a safe haven. As she watches the people working below, her eyes lock on Bow.

She sits there a moment before jumping back to her feet. “Bow!” she exclaims to herself as she teleports from the tower.

Glimmer appears beside Bow, who was just holding a pile of logs for some villagers.

“Where do you wa-?” he started to ask kindly, when suddenly, a hand is placed on his hand and he is teleported from the scene completely cutting him off.

The whole thing happened so fast that the poor villagers were left shocked and confused by the disappearing act. All that remained was the pile of logs which fell from his arms height, landing in a messy pile on the ground.

“Want these?” Bow finishes saying realizing he was no longer outside. Around him was the familiar walls of Glimmers bedroom. And of course, a slightly panicked and panting Glimmer as she was a little out of breath from the quick movement.

“Glimmer? Is everything ok?” He asks looking around the room wondering why he would be teleported so quickly from his volunteer work. It wasn’t like he was in danger.

“It’s Friday!” she exclaims expecting Bow to know what that meant. However, Bow just gave her a blank and confused look.

“Dinner! Dads! Tonight! Your dads!” she continued slightly panicked about the fact that Bows dads were supposed to be coming to visit for dinner and they weren’t even ready.

Bow couldn’t help but chuckle at this reaction. He had forgotten that he had invited his dads to come to the castle for a family dinner. He saw no point in panicking, after all, the castle had people to take care of the food and set up. But, naturally, Glimmer would want everything to be perfect.

“I could always reschedule” Bow says trying to ease Glimmer a bit. “I mean, things have been kind of hectic”

She shakes her head. “No! You invited them days ago and we could use a nice family evening!” There was no way she was canceling dinner. Bow didn’t really see his dads very often and Micah really took a liking to them. “You should get dressed! Something nice!”

When she says that, Bow looks down at his clothes. His usual Blue pants, white top with a heart attire. “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

Glimmer pauses a moment. “Nothing! They’re perfect! I’m going to go check on the kitchen staff! No, wait, the dining room!” she immediately teleports out of the room.

Bow was going to tell her that they still had a few hours to go and that she didn’t need to be this panicked, but she was gone by that point. That was his girl though.

Looking back down at his clothes, he did see that ok, they were a little dirty from working outside and he could probably clean up a little. He gives a small shrug and decides he’ll just take a quick bath and get washed up.

Micah had spotted his daughter in the kitchen taking with the staff. She was bombarding them with questions about what they were making, how much they were making, how many courses was there going to be. The staff clearly trying to assure her everything was under control.

Knowing how he daughter could get, Micah intervenes, approaching and telling his daughter that maybe she should just go take it easy, that she had nothing to worry about. George and Lance were good people who appreciate just the idea of spending time with them.

This thankfully calmed Glimmer down, though she then thought about the dining hall. What if that wasn’t ready? And she then teleported away from the scene.

Bow had just finished getting himself cleaned up. Emerging from the washroom, he sits himself on his bedside to slip on his boots. As she does so, he notices a folded paper sitting on his bedside table. He was sure that it wasn’t there before, so, obviously once his boots are on he picks up the paper and opens the note.

“Meet me at the cave in the whispering woods” is all the note says.

He turns the paper around looking for some sort of signature but there was nothing. He was confused but it could be from anyone. Maybe it was from Glimmer with a small surprise for him, unlikely because she was a little panicked over this dinner party with his dads going perfect. Maybe Adora found something and needed help.

Normally people would ask him to meet him places in person, but he was kind of taking a bath. Either way, he had time. He could make it to the cavern to check it out and be back before his dads would even arrive.

Placing the paper in his pocket, his quiver on his back and hooking the bow underneath it, Bow decides to head off.

As Bow exits and leaves the castle, Glimmer decided to just listen to her dad. He was right. Lance and George wouldn’t care if a fork was out of place. They just enjoyed the company. Glimmer gently knocks on Bows door before entering, only to find the room empty.

“Bow?” she asks curiously to the empty room.

Bow reaches the cave mentioned in the note. It was the only one he knew of at least. One where Catra had built a secret base for the horde years ago, and where his dads had done some excavating. He looks around outside though, and there is no sign of anyone. It was almost eerie.

“Hello?” he calls out as he enters into the cave, his guard starting to go up as something doesn’t feel right. “Is anyone here?”

The cave was dark but that didn’t stop bow from entering further inside. As he does this though, he pulls out one of his flares, breaking it. The cave begins to light up from the flare as he stops in the middle and looks around.

No one. At least, not that he could see.

“Maybe I missed them” he mumbles to himself as he turns back to the exit. Only to have Glimmer standing right behind him.

“Hey!” she exclaims, startling her poor boyfriend.

He lets out a small scream, dropping his flare before calming back down. “Glimmer, so you left me that note?”

Glimmer gives a nod, picking up the flare that Bow had dropped, and walking further into the cave. “I have a surprise for you!”

As she continues forward, Bow takes his bow, flicks it open and draws an arrow. He wasn’t an idiot. If this was the real Glimmer, she wouldn’t pick up a flare to light up the cavern. She would have just created a glittery ball of light in her hand.

“Double Trouble, what do you want?” he says firmly, seeing right through the disguise.

Double Trouble shifts back to their usual green self, disappointed that they had been discovered so quickly, yet, it was what it was.

“I’m just here for the entertainment” they say with a shrug as Romeo emerges from behind one of the many boulders laying in the cavern.

Bow turns his aim from Double Trouble to Romeo. This guy again? He was starting to realize that he should have just ignored the note. He wasn’t worried about these two, it was more the thought that he had just showered, gotten clean clothes on. If he returned to the castle a mess, Glimmer would kill him!

“Since when are you two working together?” Bow asks really confused by the odd couple before him. “I thought you were better than this, Double Trouble”

Romeo steps forward, slightly defensive. “We’re not together!” he exclaims, not even mentioning the insult Bow made.

Double Trouble even begins to laugh at the thought of that. “I work for the entertainment.” they say calmly. “Though I can’t deny, there is something about Romo’s idiocy that just makes him fun”

He had a point on that. The guy wasn’t the smartest, he acted completely on impulse and was a little unpredictable at time. He was clearly overly confident in himself and Bow could oddly see how that would get entertaining at time.

“Well, I don’t know what you two want but I’m sorry I can’t stick around.” Bow states as he releases his arrow between Double Trouble and Romeo.

As the arrow hits the ground, the tip of it bursts into a big ball of smoke that immediately spreads around them. As Double Trouble and Romeo begin blindly swatting at the smoke to clear it, Bow turns around to make a run for it.

Just as he is about to pass through the caves exit though, a third figure steps in the way.

Dragstor.

Though they treated Romeo like an idiot, he knew he might need a little more than a shapeshifter on his side for this one. He didn’t know Bow personally, but he knew that he knew that for someone without magic, he was resourceful and sneaky.

This was Bows first time seeing Dragstor and he was far scarier in person than how Adora and Catra described him.

Bow stopped himself from running directly into Dragstor, taking just a moment to look back to Double Trouble and Romeo with panic starting to actually take over.

Act 3

Glimmer had been teleporting all over the castle for what felt like hours trying to find where Bow may have gone. She looked all over his room, her room, the courtyard, and even out where Catra and Adora were still helping the people of Plumeria get settled.

In her hands she held her tablet. She had been trying to call Bow while she was searching but there was no answer from him. It was odd because that boy never put down his tracker pad.

She was both frustrated and worried. It wasn’t like Bow to just up and vanish like that. It was possible that maybe he was nervous about his parents coming for dinner but unlikely.

As she teleports through the castle, she is approached by one of the guards. She is alerted that Lance and George had arrived and her eye began to twitch.

“Great!” she replies to that news. She couldn’t greet them without Bow, it would look weird. But she couldn’t avoid them because then they would think she doesn’t want to see them.

George and Lance are greeted by Micah who was always excited to have the couple around. He just loved Bows parents, then again, Micah loved everyone.

Glimmer peers around the corner to see her dad was with George and Lance. At least that could buy her some time. Or so she thought.

Thinking she was unnoticed as she looked around the corner, Lance turns his attention to her.

“Glimmer!” he calls out, arms open with the expectation of a hug from Bows special girl. “Long time no see!”

She steps out and gives a nervous wave before Lance was immediately in front of her, pulling her into a friendly embrace. She awkward returns the hug before stepping out of it.

“I’m so glad you two could make it!” she replies.

Of course it wasn’t long before the question was asked. “Where is Bow?”

While George didn’t seem concerned, Lance looked around the room and behind Glimmer before leaning in close, looking her in the eyes with concern. “You two didn’t get into a fight did you?! Oh no! Please tell me you’re still together! I will set that boy straight if he did something stupid!”

Glimmer actually giggles a little at Lances reaction. It was nice to know that if Bow ever did do something, his dads were apparently on her side. She then assures them that they did not get into a fight and that they were still happily a couple.

“I’m sure he’s probably just cleaning himself up” she says with uncertainty in her voice.

As she says that, the tablet she was still holding in her hand starts to go off.


	4. Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Evil Lynn has Bow as her Prisoner, Glimmer must choose between the moonstone and the love of her life.

She-ra: magic of the universe S2 episode 4

Act 1

With a proud victorious grin on his face, Romeo bursts through the double doors which lead into Evil Lynn’s throne room. He was completely confident that this plan was going to work. Evil Lynn would get the moonstone without any trouble and with his ‘rival’ Bow out of the way, Glimmer would surly be his.

By his side walked in Double Trouble. While Romeo was a little more optimistic, Double Trouble was kind of wishing things to be a little more dramatic as it felt a little anticlimactic. Oh well, they knew there was going to be more fun to be had eventually.

While Double Trouble steps off to the side, Romeo continues on forward, stopping at the bottom of the stairs leading to the small platform which Evil Lynn’s seat rests. Evil Lynn sitting there comfortably, staring down at Romeo.

“M’lady” he starts with a small bow of respect. “I present to you, Brightmoon’s weakness” he continues to say as he stands himself up straight, gesturing towards the doors as he steps to the left out of the way. Clearly taking a note from Double Trouble with the dramatic approach to things.

With his hand bound tightly behind his back, Dragstor pushes Bow through the doorways into Evil Lynn’s throne room. At first Bow tries to fight back as he is shoved but Dragstor immediately takes control again, guiding the young archer to Evil Lynn, stopping right at the bottom of the steps.

Evil Lynn, though consumed by power and magic, recognized the archer from their first meeting back on Ei Taikaa. He did seem rather close to Queen Glimmer. Though this wasn’t an approach she herself would have usually taken, she did see how this could work to her advantage.

When Glimmers tablet started to go off, she immediately excused herself from George, Lance, and her father. Teleporting herself away, just around the corner she was originally hiding behind before, she answers the call with a low agitated voice.

“Bow where are you!? Your dads are here and” she starts saying immediately after accepting the call. Though, she stops talking when she realizes that Bow isn’t on the screen. In fact, she is greeted by Evil Lynn, who was actually a little intrigued by the tracker pad. They didn’t have devices like this, nor were they needed on Ei Taikaa and it was a little impressive. In her other hand she was holding one of Bow’s home-made arrows, just fiddling with it a little with curiosity.

Hearing Glimmer trying to hide her angry voice, George excuses himself from Micah. He approaches Glimmer, who really didn’t hide herself very well, and snags the tablet from her hands.

“Let me talk to my son” George says calmly as he pulls the tablet up and out of reach from Glimmers hands. Though, as he does this, Glimmer tries to take it back, wanting to hide this of all things from him.

“Wait, don’t!” she exclaims, only she’s too late.

“Bow, what are you” he starts to say before seeing Evil Lynn on the other side. “Who are you?” His tone dropping down to something more serious. Of course, as his tone changes, Lance finds himself curiously peering over his better halves shoulder.

Evil Lynn was a little surprised on the other side, having not expected Bow’s parents to be present during this exchange with queen Glimmer, but it did make things a little more interesting. If anything, it probably meant Glimmer was going to be more accepting of her demands.

“What are you doing on my sons tracker pad? Where is Bow” George then commands more firmly, his military side starting to show a bit more. Lance and George knew that Bow, Glimmer, and the other princesses often got themselves into trouble, but this was the first time they had seen it firsthand.

Evil Lynn places the trick arrow down as she turns the tracker pad around so that the camera would be on Bow, who was standing just below, still being restrained by Dragstor. “He’s here, and he’s fine” she says calmly.

As George keeps his eyes locked on Bow’s image on the tablet, Lance takes a few steps back horrified. He couldn’t handle the sight of seeing Bow in trouble like this. He felt sick and his heart completely sank. George was a little better at hiding his emotions. Knowing that Lance wouldn’t handle this well at all, he knew that he had to be strong for the both of them, even if seeing his son like this and knowing he wasn’t in a good position killed him inside.

On Bow’s side as soon as the tracker pad was turned his way, he was immediately horrified that his dad’s saw him like this. He knew his dad’s worried about him enough as is, they didn’t need this. “Don’t worry about me! I’ll be fine!” he calls out. “Don’t listen to Evie” he goes to continue when suddenly a hand is pulled over his mouth and he’s pulled in closely to Dragstor to prevent him from interrupting Evil Lynn. 

The image tracker pad is turned from Bow back onto Evil Lynn.

“As nice as that family reunion was, I’d like to speak with Queen Glimmer”

Act 2

The war room was silent and tense as the princess alliance all sat around table in the middle. Lance and George were even present, standing behind King Micah’s seats so that they would be able to listen in and maybe contribute to their plan. After all, it was their son. They were not going to stand back and do nothing. Bow was a hero in Brightmoon along side the princesses, if Bow could stand up to horde prime, they too could stand up to Evil Lynn.

Adora sat beside Glimmer, her hand holding tightly to Catra’s hand who was on the other side of her. It was already obvious that they couldn’t surrender the Moonstone, which was obviously what they wanted in exchange for Bow, but they also couldn’t leave Bow.

Breaking into the castle was also out of the question because unlike the fright zone, they had no way of truly navigating it as its structure was new and unfamiliar. Besides, Last time they entered; they had all suffered a major loss. It was Evil Lynn’s turf and that meant she had the bigger advantage when it came to the playing field.

Glimmer goes to speak but nothing comes out. She was honestly scared about making the wrong move and getting not just Bow but everyone in this room hurt. Not to mention with Bow’s dads being aware of the situation, there was even more pressure for her to not screw this up.

Seeing Glimmer freeze up, Micah places a calming hand on her shoulder to assure her that she was Queen and no matter what decision she made, everyone would follow. “You got this baby girl” he says quietly trying to encourage her.

She gives a small nod before composing herself to take on a more confident and braver stance. “I’ve called you call here because Evie has one of our own” she says trying to keep herself calm and cool. Across the table sat her friends, Mermista, Frosta, Perfuma, Scorpia, Netossa, Spinnerella, Swift Wind, Sea Hawk and of course, Catra and Adora. Everyone was gathered here to help save Bow and she couldn’t let them or Bow down.

“They want the moonstone, but we can’t give it to them” she says starting to trail on a little as she continues to look around at everyone in the room, starting to get an idea. “Or can we?”

Everyone looks at Glimmer with surprise when she adds that last bit. Bow was their friend but there was no way they could surrender the moonstone to the enemy so easily. She actually begins to get excited as a plan actually starts to form inside her head. It was a risky plan but there was no other choice.

It was too dangerous to organize a rescue mission in the fright zone, but if they could get Evie to bring Bow to Brightmoon, they would have the field advantage.

“I’m going to accept Evie’s demands” she says to the shock of everyone in the war room.

In her own war room, Evil Lynn was sitting at the head of her table. On the table was Bow’s arrows and tracker pad spread out and seated just on the other side was Bow. The two were alone in the room as she had requested to speak with the prisoner alone in private.

She was intrigued by his little inventions. Though small, the items were impressive and even powerful.

“I heard they call you master tech Bow?” she asks curiously, examining an arrow before breaking it between her fingers, the tip of it bursting into a ball of electricity. Of course, before it could hurt Evil Lynn, she let go and placed a small barrier around it to contain the blast from the arrow.

Bow sat in his seat silently, hands around the back of his chair, though, had he not been tied, he probably wouldn’t have moved anyway because he already knew he didn’t stand a chance against Evil Lynn alone. When he watched her break the arrow, he almost died inside. He worked so hard on those!

“I guess being surrounded by magic, you have to adapt in order to belong” she continues, placing the now broken arrow back down on the table before her. “Must have been so sad being the weakest, the most vulnerable of your friends.”

Bow arched a brow when she started to talk as though she knew him, but she couldn’t have been so far from the truth. He was a valued member of the princess alliance and no one ever thought less of him for not having powers. “I don’t have magic, but I’ve never needed it” he replies, refusing to let her get into his head.

The more time she spent in this room with Bow, the more interested in him she became. She saw value in Bow, and not just from being the boyfriend of the Queen of Brightmoon. But as an inventor, someone who had created these unique arrows and telecommunication devices. She rises from her seat and approaches Bow, kneeling down beside him.

Bow shifts a little in his seat uncomfortable and unsure what she was going to do.

“What happens when you run out of arrows?” She asks leaning in a bit, locking her eyes onto Bows. “You become a liability. You get in the way. The princesses don’t believe you’re their equal” she says firmly.

Bow shakes his head disagreeing with every statement. He knew she was wrong. He was resourceful and always found a way, even when things were looking grim. Bow tries to shift more in his chair, away from Evil Lynn when the door to the war room opens. “I am their equal. We have always fought together side by side and won as equals!” he exclaims.

Ferros opens the door and enters. “I am sorry to interrupt, we got word from Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon” he states firmly. “She’s agreed to your terms”

Evil Lynn stands from her crouched position, turning her attention from Bow to Ferros. “Take him down to the dungeon” she says gesturing Ferros to Bow who was seated behind her. “and send in Double Trouble”

Ferros gives his formal bow to Evil Lynn before making his way over to Bow, pulling him up from the stone chair he was seated in. As they begin to walk past Evil Lynn, she stops them for just a moment.

She places her hand under Bows chin, giving him a polite yet eerie smile. “We’ll continue our conversation later” she says, allowing Ferros to take Bow out of the room.

The sun was beginning to rise over Brightmoon, and Glimmer who had not gotten an ounce of sleep that night was standing out in her courtyard just in front of the tower which held the Moonstone. The agreement was that Evil Lynn was to bring Bow safe and unharmed to Brightmoon where they would make the exchange. Though, if things go as planned, they will get Bow safely and Evil Lynn would not be stealing the magic from the Moonstone.

By Glimmers side were several guards and king Micah, there in the event things were go to south. Mermista was stationed by the waterfall and moat that flowed around the castle with Frosta by her side, fists up and ready to fight.

Out in the forest around Brightmoon was Perfuma, Scorpia, Bow’s dads and the people of Plumeria. Though magicless, they were still ready and on guard to fight. Everyone had a roll in this.

Up the castle rooftop overlooking the courtyard was stood She-ra, hair gently blowing in the breeze as she waited calmly. On her left was her noble steed, Swift Wind who was waiting for their signal to act. On her right was Catra, who was crouched and alert. Catra looks around the kingdom, noticing a light flickering from the moonstone.

“Was starting to wonder when Entrapta would get into position” Catra says, gazing up at her partner with a half smirk, commenting on the light she had been shining at them. “You ready for this?”

She-ra grips the sword of power tightly as she gives a nod. “Have no choice” she replies with intense focus. They had one shot at this, so they had to be ready. Both Bow’s life and Brightmoon fell on this moment.

The calm wind in the air begins to blow faster as the clouds above the castle courtyard start swirling around. Glimmer watches the scene ahead as a large oval portal opens up on the other side of the courtyard where she was standing. This was it; they could not mess this up.

Evil Lynn passes through the spell made portal followed by Grizzlor, who kept a bound Bow close to him.

“Moonstone is right there, no barriers, as promised!” Glimmer exclaims trying not to let the sight of Bow distract her. “Now release him”

As Glimmer speaks, Catra jumps down from her perch beside She-ra, down to the courtyard. She moves swiftly and quietly as not to bring any attention to her. She then moves into position behind a couple bushes and waits.

Telling Grizzlor to stand back, she then takes Bow by the arm and begins to walk towards Glimmer. Holding him nice and close, she eases in close and closer to Glimmer and the base of the moonstones tower.

Evil Lynn’s glance goes from Glimmer to the moonstone at the top of the tower. Her body behinds to glow as she begins to use the teleport magic she had previously stolen from Glimmer, however, rather than leave pass Bow to Glimmer, she makes one final motion to shove him back to Grizzlor who was patiently standing by.

As Evil Lynn vanishes from her spot, Bow stumbles backwards towards Grizzlor. Just as Grizzlor was going retake the prisoner though, Catra intercepts by leaping at Bow and swiftly getting him to the safety of the woods where his dads were waiting.

As soon as Glimmer sees Bow had been taken to safety, Glimmer yells up to Entrapta who was positioned behind the Moonstone. Excitedly, she uses the remote and turns the barrier back on, milliseconds before Evil Lynn could even get close.

Just as she appears in front of the moonstone, she hits the barrier, like a bug flying into a bug zapper. Angered, she throws a punch at the barrier to try and break through, though nothing was getting through. On the other side of the barrier stood a happy Entrapta, overjoyed that the PBP’s had worked. All they had to do now was try to drive Evil Lynn and everyone away before the power ran out.

When Glimmer had yelled for the barriers to go back up, that was She-ra and Swift Winds cue. She-ra jumps onto his back and the pair take off to the Moonstone. While Evil Lynn was distracted trying to break the barrier, She-ra swings her sword down, firing a blast of energy at Evil Lynn, making a direct hit.

After the hit, Swift Wind flies in close to her, using his head and horn to push her away from the moonstone and off of the tower platform.

Just as Grizzlor was about to join the fight, Glimmer teleports in front of him. Her hand holding two ‘glitter bombs’ as she starts to rapidly fire at him.

Grizzlor swats at the balls of glitter as he slowly becomes disoriented.

Glimmer continues with these attacks, until she was joined by Netossa and Spinnerella. Spinnerella adding to Grizzlor’s disorientation by bringing in a windstorm around him. The wind swirling the glittered attacks around him, making it harder for him to defend himself.

Though for a brief moment, Grizzlor thought he had finally broken free. With one giant swipe, the wind and glitter clear, however, he is then greeted by one of Netossa’s special attacks. A large net that expands itself around him, shrinking upon contact until he was down.

“Still got it!” Netossa exclaims proudly over her contribution to the battle.

“Yes dear” Spinnerella replies with a chuckle, sneaking a quick peck on Netossa’s cheek.

Back at the tower, Swift Wind had managed to knock Evil Lynn off the tower. As she free falls, it’s now Mermista and Frosta’s time to enter the fight. Mermista lifts her arms, all the water around the castle lifting with them. The then throws her arms forward, the water following. It completely encases Evil Lynn inside. Frosta then uses her powers to then Freeze the water, trapping Evil Lynn inside.

It looked as though maybe they had beat her, but it wasn’t that easy. Inside the ice, a red light begins to glow and within seconds, the ice shatters into thousands of shards.

However, Evil Lynn finishes the free fall to the ground. She lands on her hands and knees, completely soaked from the water. She lets out a couple coughs before She-ra and Swift Wind land before her, with her sword pointed at her.

“It’s over!” She-ra states firmly as she dismounts Swift Wind.

Netossa grins wildly as she sees that She-ra completely had Evil Lynn pinned down. “My turn again!”

As Netossa readies to throw her nets at Evil Lynn, Evil Lynn lets out a small laugh. She then raises her hand into the air, then smashes it onto the ground. As she does this, a burst of smoke circles around her, it was remarkably similar to Bow’s smoke arrow.

As smoke fills the air, Spinnerella sends a burst of wind to where Evil Lynn was, only she’s too late. The smoke clears away but she is gone. As well as Grizzlor.

Act 3

Catra had removed the ropes from Bow, when suddenly his dad’s come out, pulling their son into a tight embrace.

George pulls back from his hug, calmly placing a hand on his shoulder. He knew everything was going to be alright, he knew Bow was strong and could handle anything. Though, if possible, he never wanted to see his son go through that again. Ever.

“Bow! We were so worried!” Lance says, almost completely in tears as he looks over his boy. “You aren’t hurt are you?!” he continues, padding down his son, making sure he wasn’t injured.

“I’m fine!” Bow replies returning the hug to his dads. “I promise. I’m not hurt”

Lance pulls back from his son a moment before leaning back in for yet another loving bear hug. He was just so happy to see his son alive and well.

With the battle over and Brightmoon successfully defended, Glimmer teleports herself to the forest where Bow was to be taken to safety.

Seeing him with his dads, she immediately teleports to them to join in the hug-fest. She wraps her arms around him almost as tightly as Lance, herself also in tears from that emotional rollercoaster.

Glimmer and Lance both end the hug at the same time, each rubbing their eyes in sync. They were just so worried about Bow. They were so happy to have him back.

George turns his attention to Glimmer, pulling her into a hug. “Thank you so much for saving my son” he says as he holds her close. “Bow is lucky to have such a wonderful Queen like yourself in his life” he continues, pulling away from the hug, looking Glimmer in the eyes.

Glimmer looks over to Lance, who was still in worried yet happy dad mode. “Look, maybe Bow should go back to the Library with you guys tonight. I can swing by tomorrow and see how he’s doing in the morning” she says knowing that they were his dad’s and maybe after all that happened, they could use some time as a family.

Evil Lynn had retreated back to her Castle. They didn’t quite get the moonstone as planned but their attack wasn’t a total loss. Just as she knew Glimmer wasn’t going to surrender the Moonstone so easily, she wasn’t going to surrender someone of potential value so easily either.

To the left of the Throne room was a spiral staircase. At the bottom of the staircase was a door that lead into a dark and damp stone room. In the middle of it was a pillar with chains and handcuffs dangling from it. At the back of the room were several iron barred cells. Inside the middle cell was Bow. He was sitting with his back against the wall and his knees pulled into his chest. His head was resting between his knees while his hands wrapped around them. There was a steel cuff around his left ankle, with a chain that linked to the wall.


	5. Family Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After insisting Bow go home to spend time with his Dads who were worried about their sons safety, Double Trouble finds themselves sidetracked with their mission in Brightmoon. Now in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people, Double Trouble struggles to keep in character as Bow.

She-ra: magic of the universe S2 episode 5

Act 1

Bored and with nothing to really do at the moment, Romeo finds himself down in the dungeons of Evil Lynn’s castle. With his arms crossed, he leans against the steel bars which encaged Bow. “I don’t get what she see’s in you” he says casually.

Seated with his back against the wall and really no where to go, Bow just accepts that he is stuck stalking with Romeo. It almost felt like DeJa’Vu. Only instead of Kyle forcing Bow into a conversation, it was Romeo.

“Who? Evie?” He asks, genuinely confused by Romeo’s opening statement.

Romeo lets out a single laugh at the response. “Evil Lynn?! No! Glimmer! A beautiful princess such as herself deserves so much more!”

Bow pinches the bridge of his nose in total disbelief. Was this guy for real? “First off Glimmer is a Queen. Not a princess. A Queen. Second, you don’t even know her or me for that matter! Third, Evil Lynn?” he says exasperated.

Romero shrugs at the comment about Evie’s name change to Evil Lynn. She probably had her reasons, he just never bothered to ask, nor did he really care. He wasn’t even following her because of beliefs, he just happened to fall into her circle under strange circumstances and it worked out.

“Well, now that you’re out of the way, I can finally sit down and get to know Glimmer” Romeo replies with a hint of delusion in his voice. “She’ll realize that not only am I irresistible, but, that she and I are perfect for each other!” 

“Uh-huh” Bow says not really listening to this guy anymore because he clearly was in way over his head. Bow was starting to realize that the only reason he was in this position was because this guy thought he was standing in the way of a non-existing relationship. “So, you think kidnapping me is the way to win Glimmers heart?”

There was a silent pause while the two of them just stared at each other through the cell bars. He was careful to not let her know about his involvement with Evil Lynn so there was still a chance. “She doesn’t have to know. You’re in here and she’s all alone back in Brightmoon, so now would be my chance to be there for her!”

Bow practically facepalms at this point. “Yet you’re down here bothering me?”

Romeo goes to speak but stops for a moment again. “Uh, well…” He should actually be in Brightmoon, but Evil Lynn did order him to stay because she didn’t want him to blow Double Trouble’s cover. He didn’t completely plan it out very well, Bow was right on that, but as long as the real Bow was here, it didn’t matter at the moment. He goes to speak but is cut off immediately by another voice behind him.

“Romeo! Leave Bow alone…” Ferros says, almost sympathetic to Bow. He even made not to refer to him by his name and not as Prisoner or anything demeaning. Bow was their prisoner but Ferros still had morals and values that he lived by.

Romeo is startled by the sudden voice behind him. He straightens his back as he pulls away from the bars. He shoots a glare to Bow, then turns to leave them be. “I was getting tired with him anyway” he says trailing off as he heads back up the spiral staircase.

Shifting a little in his cell, Bow takes note that Ferros had referred to him by name. That had to mean something. It reminded him of the princess alliance and the rebellion, how they treated their prisoners with compassion, only, Brightmoon’s holding cells had better lighting and were more comfortable.

“I thought you rebelled against Evie” Bow says calmly. “Why are you doing this?”

Stepping closer to the cell door, Ferros crosses his arms as he looks down at Bow. He takes in a small breath before releasing. “Why continue to fight a battle you can’t win? Sometimes it’s just best to surrender and live with the consequences than to die for nothing”

Bow shakes his head. “Why would you think that?! You can’t just give up like that!”

“I did what I felt was right and I recommend you do the same. Evie is getting stronger everyday, so it’s best to stay on her good side” he replies firmly. “She sees a lot of value in you. You should consider her offer because willingly or not, she will get what she wants from you”

Before Bow can even get a word in, Ferros turns his back to him and makes his way to exit. Now completely alone, Bow reaches down to the chain on his ankle and begins tugging at it, trying to break it free from the wall.

Nothing.

Not even a budge from the stone behind him. She had requested that he start using his technology to help her instead of the princesses. She had even tried to convince Bow that he was weak and was always looked down upon. She promised him great things if he decided to help her, but he wasn’t going to allow Evil Lynn into his head. He was stronger than that. 

He goes in for a few more pulls of the chain from the wall before finally giving up. He leans his head back against the wall and gazes towards the grey ceiling before closing his eyes to just rest a bit.

Act 2

Lance opens the door to their home and enters, gesturing for Bow to follow.

Double Trouble hesitates a moment though. This wasn’t the way it was supposed to go. If in the event Evie didn’t get the Moonstone, he was at least able to infiltrate Brightmoon and find out how to control the barrier so she could return when they least expected, but nope. Glitter insisted Bow go back with his dads because they were worried and could use the family time together.

His shoulders twitch a little when George gives him a small push into the house.

Double Trouble enters into the house and looks around, kind of amazed by this size of it. They didn’t even know such a building had been in the middle of the woods yet, here they were.

Suddenly, Double troubles hands were clasped together with Lance holding them. He started down into Double Troubles eyes with a grin. “You must be starved! What do you want for dinner?!”

Double Trouble actually was silent. They had never been so thrown off before. They were prepared to be around Glimmer and the people of Brightmoon, a place they were familiar with but here? Here he had to learn which one was Lance and George and figure out the layout of Bow’s house. There was much improvisation to be done. They didn’t even know what to do about the dinner question, what if they asked for something Bow didn’t like?

“At this point, I’ll have anything?” They reply, hoping the answer would suffice.

Lance perks up, letting go of Double Troubles hands. “Indecisive as usual!” He replies. “I’ll go see what we got in the kitchen!”

Lance then runs off, as Double Trouble lets out a small sigh of relief. Small bullet dodged there. Though, George was still behind him.

George noticed that Double Trouble was a little tense at the moment. He didn’t want to pry too much but at the very least he wanted Bow to know that they were there for him. “Why don’t we go relax in the library while Lance gets dinner ready” he says calmly, walking past who he believed was his son.

Mental note made. Lance, hyperactive and long hair. George, more reserved and short hair. Double Trouble tries to make themselves a little less tense as they follow George into the living room. As they pass through the hallways though, Double Trouble eyes every door, window, and detail possible so that they could navigate a little less suspiciously.

Glimmer was up leaning against the moonstone watching the sunset in the distance. She was tired yet happy that Entrapta’s shields worked. They even managed to get rid of Evie before their power died out.

Entrapta had just finished setting the plates up for recharge when she notices Glimmer sitting down alone. Walking on her hair, she gently places herself down beside Glimmer. “Where’s Bow?” she asks, curiously. “Didn’t we get him back?”

Glimmer gives a nod, leaning back a bit, using her hands to support her. “Yeah. He’s just spending the night with his dad’s”.

It was actually nice to sit back and relax a little. With the loss of the black garnet and the heart-blossom, things had been pretty dark but because of Entrapta’s inventions, they might actually have a chance now.

“Entrapta, thank you” Glimmer says softly, soaking in the light breeze that was blowing atop the moonstone tower. “Without those shields, I might have lost the moonstone”

Entrapta actually gets a little embarrassed by the comment. To her it was just another mostly successful invention. But to Glimmer it was clearly more. If Entrapta hadn’t had found a way to utilize Horde Prime’s shield technology, everything would be lost.

Double Trouble was sitting in the middle of the Library on a couch. On a couch across from them sits George and Lance. In between them is a table with a small cracker and cheese platter, three teacups and a pot of tea that Lance had brought out for them to munch on while dinner was in the oven.

It was a little awkward at first as the three of them sat there in silence. Lance and George didn’t want to bring up what had happened, unsure as to how Bow would react, and Double Trouble was still trying to figure out these two so he could interact more naturally.

Lance picks up his teacup and takes a couple sips before deciding to just break the tension in the room. “So! George and I found a new first one’s artifact just on the coast of Salinas.” He says with excitement, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“Oh?” Double Trouble replies, shoving their face with some of the cheese and crackers on the plate. They swallow the food in their mouth and sit up straight, trying to learn what they could. “What kind of artifact?”

Taking Double Trouble by the arm, Lance pulls them off the couch towards a new little display. Underneath a little glass dome, upon a small pedestal was the hilt of an old dagger with a small shard of the blade still attached, but the rest of it broken off. 

“It’s a broken piece of metal?” Double Trouble questions, trying to figure out why this would be exciting to someone.

“Judging by the size of this, I believe this would have belonged to the younger first ones who were probably learning to hunt or fish!” he says proudly, even though George disagreed. “Though, there is still much to learn”

Double Trouble takes a good look inside the case, not really amused by some broken sword. Yet, other things in the room certainly stood out to him. Artifacts from the first ones, she-ra, and numerous books that might actually prove useful.

Things weren’t looking as bad as when this situation started. Bow’s dads seemed to be some kind of expert when it came to the first one’s technologies, and from they could tell, Bow’s dads might even know a thing or two about She-ra.

Still sitting on the couch, George takes a sip of his tea with a small smirk. “Dear, is that dinner I smell burning?” he asks taking another sip.

With a small panic, Lance sniffs the air then takes off to the kitchen to save dinner, leaving Double Trouble and George. Rather than sit back down, Double Trouble starts to walk around the room, looking at all the artifacts and items in the room.

Though quiet, George observed as Bow just walked around the Library looking at the artifacts that he had seen a million times before. He noticed that Bow did seem a little off, but, after what his son went though, it was understandable.

“Bow” he calls out in a concerned fatherly voice. “Just know that if you ever need to talk, Lance and I are here for you. I mean it. You can talk to us about anything”

Double Trouble stops in his spot, in front of the elemental that rested in the middle of the room. When George speaks, they turn around and acknowledge what was just said. There was no denying that Bow had good parents. The kid was lucky. They were actually kind of jealous they he had parents like these.

“I know you are” They reply, deciding to just take a seat back on the couch. Now probably wasn’t the time to look around this room anyway. They would come back to do a little more ‘exploring’ of this room later when no one else was around.

In Evil Lynn’s castle, Evil Lynn sits upon her throne. On the steps leading to her throne sits Romeo, feeling a little bored as he messes around with Bow’s tracker pad to see what kind of things it did. He envisioned this going a little differently. Bow was out of the picture, Glimmer would be alone, and he would be there to make her happy. But no, she just had to send in Double Trouble to play the role of Bow while she tried to persuade him to join her side.

Footsteps are heard coming up from the room to the left of her seat. Returning down from the dungeons, Ferros is escorting Bow to the top for yet another meeting with Evil Lynn. For bow this was getting repetitive. Nothing she could say would persuade him to help, and she could try forcing him, but he knew he was strong. He would resist to the very end.

Ferros brings Bow, hands bound yet again behind his back, before Evil Lynn, this time kicking the back of his knees, bringing Bow into a kneeling position. It was obvious to Bow that they were getting a little impatient with his stubbornness.

“No one is coming for you, so why do you resist?” she asks curiously, resting her chin on her hand as she leans on the arm of the chair. “You’re only making things harder for yourself”

Bow tries to pick himself back up, however, Ferros pushes down on Bow’s shoulder to keep him in the kneeling position. His shoulders tense up as he looks up to Evil Lynn who was looking back down at him.

“Do what you want, I will never join you” he states back firmly and probably for what felt like the hundredth time.

Just Evil Lynn is about to respond, the tracker pad goes off.

“It’s about time” Evil Lynn states annoyed as she holds her hand to Romeo requesting the tracker pad. “Double Trouble was supposed to check in with me hours ago”

Romeo immediately passes the tracker pad to her without hesitation and Evil Lynn taps the screen, accepting the call from Double Trouble.

On their side of the screen, Double Trouble is in their usual green skin. They are wearing a white bath robe covered in hearts and their hair is wrapped in a matching towel. They had just gotten out of a nice bubble bath and were now laying on Bow’s bed in the middle of his room.

“Double trouble…. where are you?” Evil Lynn asks with a slight hint of anger in her voice as they were not sent out to play around like that.

Double trouble rolls around in the bed a little, grinning ear to ear. “Got a little sidetracked” they say getting snuggly in the bath robe. “The glittery one suggested Bow return home for the night and well, I had no choice but to agree other wise I’d blow my cover!” they continue with a small dramatic frown.

Evil Lynn lets out a frustrated sigh. It was what it was. As long as they had everyone convinced Bow was there, it meant she had more time before anyone would even come looking for him. And as long as they didn’t forget their mission in Brightmoon, she was fine with this small delay.

Still holding Bow down, Ferros gives a look to Evil Lynn. One that read ‘should I take him back downstairs will your finished’, of course, noticing this, and looking past the tracker pad, she gets a small idea.

“Why don’t you say hello to Bow” she says, rising from her throne. She makes her way down the stairs and stops at the bottom right in front of Bow, holding it towards him.

Act 3

Double Trouble was now laying on his back, knees bent and feel played flat on the bed. They were really loving this place. The food, the large bathtubs, the comfy beds. When Bow is shown on the screen, they hold their tablet out and give a wave. “Hi bow!”

It didn’t take long for to recognize the room he was in. That was his bed that Double Trouble was laying on. That was his robe he was wearing. His heart actually starts to pound hard against his chest. This was not good.

Suddenly, there is a soft knock at the door and a familiar voice speaks.

“Bow, may I come in?” George asks before turning the doorknob and slowly opening the door to peer in. Yeah, he was one of those people who would ask and still walk in anyway.

Of course, as the door opens, Double trouble shapeshifts into Bow before he could be noticed. He sets the tablet down, but in a position for the video to still be on them. He sits up onto the side of the bed before answering. ‘Yeah, what do you want?”

“Thought maybe you would like some hot cocoa” he says holding a small white mug with a little heart on it. He holds it out to Double trouble.

Double Trouble grins widely at this. The service in this place was amazing. Part of them was even thinking maybe they should just ditch Evil Lynn and just live life as Bow at his parent’s house. But then again there was the Glimmer thing. It was a nice thought at the very least.

“Thank you” they say while taking the mug and immediately taking a sip.

Bow’s eyes widen in horror as he sees his dad hand him his favorite mug filled with his favorite hot drink. “George! That’s not me!” he calls out before a hand is slapped around his mouth to prevent Bow from yelling anything else.

Ferros pulls Bow away from tracker pad to keep him from blowing Double Troubles cover. Though he was a little bit too late. Still, they keep the video up for Bow to keep watching the interactions between Double Trouble and his dads. If anything was going to get him to join her side, this was probably it.

George peers behind Double Trouble, having though the heard something. “Who you talking to?” he asks curiously.

Immediately, Double Trouble slams the mug on the table and dives onto the tablet to hide the screen. “No one! Glimmer! Yeah, Glimmer and I were just having a private conversation!” he blurts out hoping George would maybe by it.

George wasn’t buying that lie at all but decides not to press it. He knew that voice did not belong to Glimmer. He gives a nod before exiting the room. He closes the door behind him.

Double Trouble then throws himself back up off the bed and to the door. He slowly opens it and peers out to make sure George had left. Looking to the left and then to the right, he sees that George was no where in sight, however, upon closing the door, he missed that George was just using the cover of the open door to hide. 

As the door closes, George opens it ever so slightly to peer in, realizing that something was very wrong. Bow had been acting a little off since returning home and at first he justified it as trauma as he himself had seen it many times before having been apart of the first failed princess alliance and rebellion. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. It was as though Bow had been experiencing everything for the first time.

He didn’t see it before but as Bow shapeshifted into the green skinned tailed lizard like creature, George realized that they had not rescued their son. Bow was still with Evil Lynn and they all fell for it.

Double trouble ends the call with Bow and Evil Lynn. They turn off the tracker pad and return to the bedroom door. Peering out once more, they ensure the coast is clear before making their way down to the library to do a little late-night snooping.


	6. Historic Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Glimmer and the Princesses retreat to Salineas to help defend the Pearl, Lance, George and King Micah take it upon themselves to break into Evil Lynns castle in the hopes of rescuing Bow.

She-ra: magic of the universe S2 episode 6

Act 1

In the Library, Double Trouble begins looking around through some of the books to see if there was anything of interest. As they began going through the shelves, George quietly entered the room. In his hands, he holds his own Bow with an arrow pulled back and ready to fire.

George fires but the arrow misses, alerting Double Trouble that he had been spotted. As they notice the arrow fly by, they flip themselves around. With a book currently in their hand, they decide to use it as their only weapon. With a swift flick of his arm, the book is thrown at George.

Of course, while Double trouble was distracted, another arrow comes from the other side of the library. This one making a hit. Upon touching Double trouble, it explodes into a net, wrapping itself tightly around them.

Lance gives a small victory arm pump before rushing to Georges side to make sure his better half was alright.

With a nod to ensure he was fine; George approaches Double Trouble. His military background starts to come out. He pulls Double Trouble to his feet and begins demanding who they were and where Bow was.

Double Trouble rolled their eyes at the interrogation attempt. “Please, you know where Bow is. Also, Bow never told you about me? We’ve had some great times together, I’m insulted!”

While George was busy with Double Trouble, Lance took it upon himself to alert Glimmer of the situation. With his own tablet, he makes the call to the Queen. When she answered and Lance mentioned a shapeshifter, she had immediately dropped the call and just teleported into the middle of the Library with her dad in tow.

Because of Glimmers swiftness, King Micah was confused as to what had just happened. One moment he was talking to some of the guards in the castle and the next, he was standing in the middle of Bow’s family library with his daughter, Lance, George, and a tied-up shapeshifter. Next thing he knew, Glimmer was taking him by the hand and pointing at Double Trouble.

“Dad! Truth spell him! Now!” she demands, not wasting any time.

The mood in the room completely changed from tense to literal fear of Glimmer. No one had seen her like this, except maybe Bow and Adora. King Micah was especially surprised by this sudden demand because he still had no idea what going on. “Uh…. ok?”

Glimmer would do the spell herself but there was no denying that King Micah was much better at them. He had never once messed them up and she didn’t want to take chances. She wanted to know everything they knew about Evil Lynn and her plans.

King Micah approaches Double trouble, hands held out as a couple circles of light form around them. After a few words, the circles pass through Double Trouble and the spell is cast. “You’re going to answer everything my daughter has to ask, and you’ll have no choice but to tell the truth”

Double Trouble remembered this game from before. Honestly, if they just asked, they would tell. There was nothing to hide, and though they were hanging around Evil Lynn, they were their own free person. They just needed entertainment.

“Where is Bow? What are they doing to him?” She asks glaring down at them.

Double Trouble gives a small shrug. “He’s being held in the newly built castle in the fright zone. Evil Lynn wants him to join her and use his technology skills and knowledge of the princesses and Etheria to help her cause of ridding the universe of magic.”

Glimmer snorts at the idea of them trying to convince Bow to join them. She knew Bow, she knew that he fought for what he believed was right. “Well, we can’t leave him. We’re going and Double Trouble, you’re taking us.”

“I’d love to Queen Glimmer, but right now Bow would be the least of your worries. There was speak of taking the Pearl at sunrise.” They reply, alerting her that Salineas was their next target.

As much as Glimmer wanted to accuse them of lying, it was impossible. It was hard but Salineas was a bit more of a priority. She knew Bow was safe and from the sounds of it, not being in any immediate danger, would be alright if he had to wait a little longer.

Giving a small yawn, Double trouble stretches out their tail. With a swift motion, they knock over a bookshelf. As it tumbles over and the books fall to the floor, Double Trouble takes this moment to make their escape. As everything settles, there is nothing but a net sitting on the floor with nothing inside of it now.

Glimmer lets out a frustrated yell before taking a hold of King Micah, Lance, and George, having decided the Library probably wasn’t safe for them at the moment. Without any warning, she teleports the three of them out of the Library.

Act 2

It had been a long night for everyone but with their new information, Glimmer knew they had to get to Salineas before Evil Lynn to ensure no harm came to the kingdom.

While in her war room trying to come up with a plan with Spinnerella, Netossa, Adora, Catra, Perfuma and Scorpia, one of her royal guards come in. She apologizes for interrupting before leaning over to Glimmer and whispering something in her ear.

When she stops speaking Glimmer stands up, slamming her hands down on the table. “I guess we’re going to Salineas now!” she exclaims with frustration. She honestly thought she had a little more time, but the message was from Mermista requesting back up as Vultak was currently targeting the Pearl from above, Leech was attacking from below the water and just in the distance was a large ship. At the very least, Entrapta, Mermista, Frosta and Sea Hawk knew to stay there and start strengthening their defences because of the information from Double trouble.

Outside of the war room stood Lance, George, and Micah. The two dads angry at themselves for not being able to tell the difference from their son from a shapeshifter. They should have known better.

“We’ll get him back” Micah says trying to comfort them. “Bow’s a strong young man”

Suddenly, the doors to the war room opens and everyone exits out. As the princesses all pass by Bow’s dads and Micah. Glimmer stops though. As much as she wanted to make Bow the priority, she couldn’t. “I promise you, after we get Evie away from Salineas, we will get Bow. Please, just wait here” She then turns to her dad, wanting him to just stay behind as well and keep George and Lance company. “Please just stay with George and Lance”

The both of them nod at Glimmer, knowing that she was doing her best. They knew the importance of Salineas and the pearl. As Glimmer teleports away, Lance turns to George with an actual serious look on his face.

“I’m going to get Bow back” he states firmly, having made up his mind, despite it going against Glimmers wishes. His tense expression fading to one nervousness over making such a reckless statement to his husband.

George gives a smirk at the sudden bravery of his husband. “If everyone is busy with the Pearl, we might actually stand a chance.” He replies taking Lance’s hands in his, looking him deep in the eyes. “Let’s go get our son”

King Micah looks at the two. “Well, Glimmer did say for me to stay with you two” he says trailing off a little. He wasn’t going to stop them from doing what any father would do. If it was his baby girl in trouble, Micah would be there in a heartbeat. “I guess I’m coming with you”

It was agreed. Bow had done so much fighting to protect Etheria, putting his life on the line to save others that it was time for his dads to do the same for him. As much as George did not want to return to the battlefield, he had to do it for his son.

In his cell once more, Bow had managed to break a chunk of rock out of the wall. Though he knew the odds were against him, Bow begins to hit at the chain with the rock. He hit the chain, pinning it between the rock and the floor, over and over with the hopes of it breaking.

Bow raises his hand once more for another strike before a voice is heard.

“I would stop doing that” Ferros says, having just arrived with a tray of food for Bow. While Evil Lynn was off trying to get the magic drained from the Pearl, Ferros was tasked with watching Bow. While Grizzlor, Aracnia and Dragstor were to watch the castle.

Opening the cell door, Ferros enters. He places the tray of food down beside Bow then takes a step back. “I’ve known Evie my whole life. She’s become unpredictable” he says calmly, just trying to give something for Bow to think about. “I don’t believe she wants to harm you or your dads, but…”

Ferros crouches down a bit and takes a hold of Bow’s hand. He removes the rock from his hand and tosses it between the bars. “I also don’t believe you’re in a position to test how far she is willing to go to get the things she wants”

Bow remains silent, listening to every word Ferros has to say. If anything were to happen to his dad’s, Bow would never forgive himself. His gaze falls from Ferros down to the floor. Double trouble was with his dads, and at any point something could happen to them. At this point, Ferros was right, Bow’s options were limited.

“It’s just something to think about” Ferros says calmly as he stands back up, exiting the cell and locking the door behind him. He then makes his way out of the Dungeon, towards the stairs, closing the large wooden door behind him, leaving Bow alone in darkness with his thoughts.

Standing right on the boarder of the fright zone, Lance takes a deep breath in and closes his eyes before placing a foot down. It would be his first step ever in this place and he was kind of terrified. Of course, once he opens his eyes, he realizes that Micah and George were already a few feet ahead of him. He chokes a little on his breath as he rushes to catch up.

Lance links his arm with Georges, trying to keep close. Unlike George, Lance really had no experience fighting. They were unsure whether or not the trio would end up engaging in a fight, but they needed to be ready.

They walk for what feels like forever until they finally reach the large castle doors that lead to the inside. They had expected it to be a little more difficult getting this close to the castle but, with Evil Lynn not there, it made sense.

Cautiously, the three of them push open the door and enter into the main lobby of the castle. Unlike the first time it was built, it was a bit more decorated. It now had large banners dangling from the ceilings and hanging on the walls and a t-shaped red carpet now laid on the floor, leading to the right hallway, the left and the stairs in front of them.

Micah steps ahead of the and points to the top of the stairs. “That way” he says as if he knew the place. George and Lance both look at him too confused as to how he would know this.

Giving a shrug, Micah just starts talking. “Having lived in a castle my whole life, I’d place my throne room up there, towards the center of the castle.” He says making his way to the stairs, unaware of the danger lurking up above him.

As soon as Micah touches down on the top of the stairs, Aracnia drops down from the ceiling. He lands in the middle of the stairs. Between Micah who had reached the top and Lance and George who were at the bottom just about to go up.

“Micah! Behind you!” George calls out, reaching for his Bow readying himself for a fight.

With his back still turned, Aracnia jumps onto Micah, latching onto him tightly. Micah stumbles at the top of the stairway to the left wall. Practically face planting against the wall with a loud thud, Aracnia still holding tight to him. Suddenly, a click is heard, and the wall opens up, revealing a trap door. Losing his footing, Micah and Aracnia both tumble into the darkness behind, disappearing and leaving George and Lance behind.

The center doors are thrown open, revealing Grizzlor on the other side. He had been trying to just relax when he heard all the commotion between Aracnia and Micah. He sees the two intruders at the bottom of the stairs with no sign of Aracnia.

George still holding his Bow out with an arrow ready, while Lance fumbles a bit with his. George releases the arrow, and Grizzlor begins to charge down the stairs. As the arrow flies by him, he swipes it to the side with his giant paw like it was just a pesky mosquito.

“Run!” George exclaims loudly as he sees the arrow get thrown off its course, bursting into a small electric charge as it hits the wall.

As Grizzlor reaches the bottom of the stairs, George and Lance Split up. George taking the hallway to the left and Lance going to the right. Because there was two of them, and only one Grizzlor, he had to make a decision, and since George was the one who initiated the fight, he decided that to take the left hallway after George.

Tripping over his own feet, George falls flat on his face. His bow sliding across the floor as he drops it. “No!” he calls out, reaching for his bow, only to have Grizzlor, who was now standing over him kick it further from his hands.

As George goes to pull himself off the ground, Grizzlor places his foot on his back, pinning him down. He lets out a small growl as he raises his paw, not to kill but to attempt to knock George out. Just as he throws his arm down to make the hit though, he stops, completely paralyzed.

He falls to the ground as little shocks of electricity flicker from an arrow that was attached to his back. Standing behind him was Lance, the one he decided to leave alone. Lance watched as Grizzlor went down with total amazement that he did that.

“Did you see that?!” he exclaims as he dashes to his husbands’ side, helping him back to his feet.

George dusts himself off as he gets back to his feet. “You actually hit a target for once” he jokes back at him. “But we’ll celebrate that later, first we need to find Bow…. And King Micah…”

With his bow back in hand, George and Lance begin making their ways through the hallways. They’re moving as quickly yet as quietly as possibly, unknowing how many other people there was lurking in this castle.

Somehow finding their way to the throne room, Lance and George split up to search. George peers into the war room. It was empty, but on the table was the map of Etheria with all the pins and markers laying in the middle of the table. It reminded him of the old princess rebellion. As he examines the room, Lance calls from the other side.

“Over here! I think I found something!” he says raising his voice a little to get Georges attention.

Emerging from the room, George Shushes him, telling his husband to be quiet.

Lance is standing in front of the doorway with the spiral staircase that goes down into the dungeon. He peers down the stairs, only to notice a shadow getting larger followed by footsteps that were getting louder. Someone was coming.

George signals for Lance to come back to him, as he ducks behind Evil Lynn’s throne. Just as Ferros is about to walk through the door, Lance dives behind the chair. His heart racing at how close that was.

Ferros glances around the room, stopping his glance on the throne. Unbeknownst to Lance, the arrows on his back were sticking out a bit, but Ferros didn’t seem to care at this point. He just goes on to exit the room, pretending he saw nothing.

Just as Ferros exits, Lance and George run as quickly as they could to the doorway. They head down what feels like a million stairs into a pit of darkness until they reach a wooden door with a single window on it.

“Please be here” George whispers quietly to himself pushing the door open.

Act 3

Lance and George enter the dungeon, carefully looking around. It was cold, dark, and damp. They just wanted to get their son and get out. As they walk further into the room, Lances eyes light up. He sees his son, sitting all alone in a cell at the back of the room.

He was still sitting, back against the wall with his feet flat on the floor and his knees in close to his chest. With his head resting between his knees, Bow was starting to feel himself loose hope. He had no idea how many days it had been since he had been taken prisoner as the poor lighting didn’t exactly help with the sense of time. He was internally torn between his love of his parents and his vow to keep Etheria safe. No matter what, he felt lost. That is until he heard his name.

“Bow!” Lance calls out, forgetting about the quiet thing and racing to the prison bars that surrounded his boy. “We’re getting you out of here!”

Bow would have never believed that his dads of all people will be here. After all, they were historians and not even Glimmer and She-ra were able to get through this castle safely. He raises his head up from his knees, looking up in disbelief and shock. If it wasn’t for the fact that both his dads were here, he would have assumed this was a trick by Double Trouble, but it wasn’t. It was them. They were really here.

Standing himself up with the help of the wall behind him, Bows eyes begin to fill with tears of joy. “George! Lance!” he calls back to them, unable to control the rush of emotions he was feeling.

Swinging the cell door open, Lance and George both rush in. Both of them hugging Bow with a tight embrace. All three of them worried they weren’t going to see the other again.

“I’m so sorry Bow!” Lance says with a sorrowful voice. “I should be able to tell a shapeshifter from my real son, but I didn’t and please forgive me!” He just kept holding his son tightly.

“It’s not your fault” Bow replies, hugging them back just as tightly.

George was the first to pull away from this family reunion, but they needed to get Micah and get out of there before anyone else found them. “We need to get out of here” he says, taking a hold of Bow’s arm to lead him out of the cell, only to have Bow stop mid step.

Bow frowns and looks down at the chain around his ankle, preventing him from an easy escape.

Lance was horrified that they would do this to his son. While Lance was busy being Lance, George crouches down to try and figure out how to free his son.

Suddenly, a loud clank of metal is heard, followed by a lock. George turns his attention to the cell door which had now been closed, and on the other side stood a very tall and proud Romeo.

Lance leaves his son’s side for a moment and pushes on the cell door trying to open it; however, it won’t budge. He even leans his shoulder into it, and nothing.

Romeo lets out a small laugh as he watches Lance try to open the door. “You’ll tire yourself out before you get that thing open” he states with a wide grin. “Evil Lynn is going to love this!”

“You open this door now or you’ll regret it” George states as the protective and angry father in him begins to come out. George himself stands back up and even takes a try at the cell door. Seeing that it won’t budge, he pulls out his bow and pulls an arrow from the quiver, aiming it through the bars.

Romeo raises his hands when he sees the arrow come out of the quiver. He had actually forgotten they were still armed. At least the bars made it awkward to actually shoot an arrow, plus he had a place to run.

“What do you think you’re going to do with that?” he asks moments before collapsing to the ground, completely asleep.

As he lands on the ground, King Micah is revealed to have been behind him. His hand was held out, having just completed casting a sleeping spell.

His timing couldn’t have been better. Who knows what would have happened if Evil Lynn had returned to find Bow’s dads sharing the cell with him. Plus, it seemed as though Romeo wasn't going to stop talking and they weren’t in the mood to be tortured.

“I’m sorry I’m late” he says as he approaches the cell door, casting yet another small spell to break the locks. The door then swings open and Micah enters. Micah sees the chain on Bows ankle and approaches, using the same unlocking spell he had just used on the cell door.

“I’m just happy you’re alright” George says with relief, stepping aside to allow Micah to cast the spell to remove the chain. He didn’t want to have to return to Brightmoon and explain to Glimmer that they had lost her father. Glimmer had specifically told them to wait until she and the other princesses returned from Salineas, and the three of them went against her word. Well, two of them as Micah had only promised to stay with them.

As the chain falls off of Bow’s ankle he dives back into Lance and Georges arms for one more hug. He knew someone would come for him sooner or later, he just never believed it would be his fathers. “I missed you both” he says unable to hide the fact he was overwhelmed with tears of joy.

“Lets go home” George says calmly, looking back to Micah who was waiting for them to finish have their moment.

Bow nods in agreement, wiping his eyes with his arm. “Lets” he simply replies back, exiting the cell, keeping close to his dads and King Micah.


	7. Fight for the Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Troubles information checks out as Evil Lynn decides to try and target the Pearl.  
> She-ra and the others must work together to try and protect the runestone and stop Evil Lynn from stealing it's magic and destroying the kingdom of Salineas.

She-ra: magic of the universe S2 episode 7

Act 1

It was noted that the only way to reach Salineas was by the ocean. Having no other choice but to do her take over by ship, Evil Lynn had sent Vultak and Leech ahead to take down their defenses so that by the time she arrived, she would just need to get the stone.

The place was as such, since the pearl rested atop the only gate into the kingdom, Leech and Vultak were to knock it down. The hope being that the collapse would be enough to destroy the barrier around it.

Evil Lynn stands on the deck looking out in the distance, watching as the pearl grew larger with every passing second. The ship itself was the size of a large pirate ship. Obviously, she could not man it herself, so she used her resources. She had recruited a few villagers from her home world, Ei Taikaa, to take care of the sails and steering. Plus, once this was over, she could use their services at the castle.

Up ahead, Entrapta was swinging back and forth along the gate into Salinas. The PBP’s were all in place and ready but not wanting to risk the barrier losing power too soon, Mermista had given the order to wait until Evil Lynn had gotten closer.

For the moment, Entrapta was working to ensure they didn’t get damaged or knocked out of place while Vultak swooped in from above like a vulture attacking its prey.

While at one side of the gate, Vultak changes direction in the sky, taking aim at one of the metal devices exposed on the other side out of Entrapta’s reach.

With one of his talons pulled back ready to destroy one of the barrier plates, a shot from below is fired at him. Standing on some of the rocks below was Emily and Hordak, covering Entrapta’s back while she is protecting the plates.

The blast from Hordak’s handheld laser canon clips Vultak’s left wing, knocking him off course. He spirals towards the waters below, landing with a large splash. Emily joins in the blasting, shooting aimlessly into the water.

“I think that’s enough Emily!” Hordak says with concern for the robot’s sudden urge to attack. He had always seen the fun puppy like machine, but battle mode was a new ball game.

When Hordak speaks, Emily lets out a small cheerful chirp before putting its own little weapon away. She then rolls into a ball happily as Hordak eyes the waters to look for any sign of Vultak.

Just as Vultak enters the water, Leech is thrown out of it, with Mermista following behind him. As Leech descends back into the water, Mermista stands tall upon a wave of water. In her hands she holds her trident firmly as she rides the wave for a few moments, watching as Leech disappears into the water

Letting out a battle cry, Mermista dives back into the water. She was going to protect her kingdom no matter the cost. She had lost Salineas once before and it was not going to happen again.

Sea Hawk was standing by the gates with a telescope in hand. He scopes out the ship heading in their direction, spotting, one, two…three. About six crew members running the ship and of course Evil Lynn standing at the helm. Aside from Evil Lynn, the crew members aboard didn’t seem to tough.

They were of all different species, two of them humanoid, one with more lizard like features and the others with pointed ears and more elf like features. Sea Hawk wasn’t familiar with the people of Ei Taikaa, but going by what he had heard from Adora, they weren’t fighters.

Once he gets his count of people, Sea Hawk closes up his telescope and prepares to join the battle. With a small run, Sea Hawk dives into the water and begins swimming towards the ship. His plan, which not approved by Mermista, was to sneak aboard, take out the six crew members and maybe start a fire or two.

Act 2

In the Fright Zone, Ferros stands by one of the castle windows. He watches out in the distance as Bow makes his escape with his dads and King Micah. He honestly knew Evil Lynn wasn’t going to be pleased by this, but he honestly wasn’t here to baby sit prisoners. Not to mention that keeping Bow prisoner didn’t sit right with him. Their targets were people with magic and Bow was not one of them.

Ferros agreed that having the archer around would be helpful because he knew things about She-ra and was a self proclaimed ‘tech master’ but if Bow were to help Evil Lynn, force wasn’t the way to do it. Forcing him would result in faulty information and poorly made weapons.

Ferros might have given himself to Evil Lynn but he still have morals and values. Between visits with Bow in his cell, he stated his point on the situation and offered advice he thought Bow should follow. Ferros felt that he played his part and now it was up to Bow on whether or not he wanted to take Evil Lynn’s side in removing magic from the universe.

As Bow, his dads and king Micah get further away, Ferros hears a voice coming from the Dungeons below. Curious, he makes his way down the stairs, the voice getting louder with each step.

Entering the dungeon, he approaches what was Bow’s cell and actually comes close to laughing. Inside the cell, with his ankle chained up to the wall was a very pissed off Romeo. It would seem that before Bow made his escape, Lance had the bright idea to take a little bit of revenge. It only seemed appropriate to lock Romeo inside in Bow’s place before leaving.

“What are you smiling about!?” he spits out, not amused at all by this. “Come on! Get me out of here!”

Ferros rolls his eyes and turns his back to Romeo. He would let him out eventually, but at the moment, this was too good. As he walks away, Romeo begins calling out to him in a more demanding voice.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” He says. “GET ME OUT OF HERE! HEY! FERROS!”

Ferros exits the dungeon, leaving a now furious Romeo alone in the darkened cell.

With the ship right beside the gate, the anchors drop. Evil Lynn was as close to the Pearl as a ship was going to take her. Of course, being this close meant it was time for the barriers to go up.

With the remote held in her hair, Entrapta presses the button and the plates all begin shooting beams of light at each other, encasing the pearl in the middle. The countdown had begun till the power would run out. Hopefully, it was enough time. 

Still swinging from her hair, three red laser beams are shot at Entrapta. Well, they’re being shot at the arch that is holding the Pearl up high, Entrapta just happened to be in the way. She curiously looks around to see where the beams came from.

Standing on some rocks a few feet from the gate was Triklops. He had abandoned ship to get closer to the gateway into Salineas. Though he was able to see far distances, he could only fire the beams so far.

He lets out another laser attack from his eyes and immediately, Entrapta become curious about hos ability. It was unique, something never seen before and she just needed to know about it.

She climbs down closer to him, circling around the three eyed man.

“How does it do that?!” she asks, pointing to his eyes with a strand of hair as she continues to examine. “Does it hurt when you do that? Tell me everything!”

This invasive motion from Entrapta honestly confused Triklops more than anything. As she speaks and walks around him, he tries to follow. He couldn’t tell if this was some sort of enemy tactic or if she really was curious about him.

As she leans in closer to him, he takes a swing at her with his fist. Entrapta dodges though, countering the attempted punch by supporting herself on her hair, placing two feet on Triklops’ chest and pushing off, knocking him backwards into the water.

“Oh no! I’m sorry!” she exclaims as she sees him fall backwards.

“ENTRAPTA!” Hordak calls out to her, reminding her that this wasn’t the time or place for her curiosity. As she looks back to him, he points upwards to where Vultak was trying to take out one of the plates.

Looking up, she begins to use her hair to climb back up the arch to get to the plate that was under attack.

Hordak and Emily themselves would have shot at him but it was too risky. With Vultak being that close to the plate, they couldn’t take the chance of damaging it themselves.

Reaching the top of the gateway, Entrapta begins swatting at Vultak with several strands of hair to try and shoo him away from the plates. “Go away! Soo! Shoo!” she says with each swat.

Getting annoyed by the pink haired princess, Vultak brings himself above Entrapta. He reaches down with his talons and takes hold of her. He then raises them both up high into the air. At a nice high altitude above the ground, Vultak then lets go of the princess, hoping to just rid her once and for all. 

“Woah now!” Entrapta exclaims as her hair immediately wraps around Vultak’s wrists.

Now completely entangled in Entrapta’s hair, Vultak begins flying wildly. This was not what he had in mind when he made the decision to pick her up. Now he was just struggling to stay air born as Entrapta progressively became busy.

Getting worn out by trying to fly with her weight, the wings that formed from Vultak’s arms to his torso begin to disappear and the two of them begin free falling. Both of them screaming as they plummet to the waters below.

Neither Hordak nor Emily could watch as Entrapta started to freefall. Both of them looking away and hoping for the best.

“Did somebody call for SWIFTWIND!?”

Just before Entrapta crashes to the water below, the familiar white winged steed of She-ra catches her and allows Vultak to continue the journey into the water.

Entrapta thought for sure she was a goner, but she was saved. It takes her a moment to process what just happened but as soon as she realizes she’s riding Swiftwind, things change. She jumps from the dangling over his back position to the proper horse-riding position.

As he attempts to fly her to solid ground, Entrapta immediately goes into science mode. Hair strands hold out a pen and paper and begin writing notes. Other strands mimic the extend and release of his wings, as if measuring the wingspan, while she leans forward wanting to touch his horn.

Suddenly, the sky opens up and out pops Glimmer, She-ra, Netossa and Spinnerella.

“Sorry we’re late!” Glimmer exclaims as she lands just in front of the gate ready to join the fight.

Mermista jumps out of the water landing beside Glimmer. “Yeah, that’s fine, whatever” she replies, holding her hand up, bringing a whirlpool of water up above the ocean, spinning Leech on the inside. “I got this guy, but it’s them we need to worry about” she continues, gesturing her head to the ship that was readying its canons.

She-ra looks over at the ship. “We just need to sink it, don’t we? It’s a boat” she replies seeing no threat.

Mermista gives a shrug. “You don’t think I’ve tried that” she replies with a small eye roll. “She’s using some magic spell to deflect my water attacks”

Suddenly, the whirlwind of water with Leech in the middle freezes solid. She was a little later than everyone else but Frosta had finally made it. She arrives on the scene, sliding on ice, stopping once she reaches the group.

“Alright! Whats the plan! Who am I punching!” Frosta exclaims punching two giant ice fists together.

She-ra looks at the other princesses, trying to come up with a quick plan, knowing their time was running out before the Pearl was exposed and vulnerable to Evil Lynn and her magic.

While She-ra was coming up with her quick plan, Sea Hawk had been busy sneaking aboard the ship. Rolling over the side of the boat, he lands on the deck and immediately hides himself behind a couple crates. He peers out, cautiously looking for some of the crew members.

Unfortunately, he’s completely unaware of the three of them that happened to be standing behind him. Just when he thinks the coast is clear, he fears a sharp point of a sword pressed against his back.

“Oh, that’s not right” he says to himself, slowly turning his head around. Three of the six people completely surrounded him. He raises his hands and slowly stands up. “Hey, there is no need for that! I’m one of the crew!” he says trying to talk his way out of it. “Yep! I was just cleaning this box!”

Sea hawk pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and begins trying to wipe down the crate he was hiding behind. “Yep! Look at this dust!”

He then takes the handkerchief and throws it at the trio as a quick diversion as he jumps over the crate. He spots some ropes handing from the masts. He draws his sword, and cuts one of the ropes. Taking another rope in hand, he is hoisted into the air and begins using the aerial advantage as the sword fight breaks out.

As soon as Sea Hawk begins swinging around on the ropes, Mermista lets out an agitated groan. “What is the idiot doing!?” she says pinching the bridge of her nose in disbelief. “If he gets himself killed, I’m going to kill him”.

“No, it’s fine! He’ll keep them distracted! Lets just get going!” She-ra replies, having just gone over her plan.

“Whatever” Mermista replies, her legs forming into a mermaid tail as she dives into the waters.

Swimming at full force, Mermista makes way to the ship. As soon as it’s in arms reach, she dives up from the water, bringing a large tidal wave with her. She sends the wave at the boat, the water splashing down upon it at full force.

However, as Mermista had stated, Evil Lynn, having seen this strike coming was able to bring forth a protection spell to shield the ship from being flooded.

The water begins to spread apart against the barrier but, before it could clear, Frosta enters the scene. Using full force, she begins freezing the water around the barrier. As the water freezes, it takes on the form of the barrier, encasing the boat and everyone inside the boat under a shell of ice.

With the help of Glimmer, She’ra is teleported just above the ice. As Glimmer lets go, She-ra freefalls though the ice shield, sword first. As the sword and She-ra passes through, the ice itself shatters into several thousand shards. Sha-ra lands on the ship, along with several sharp shards of ice.

Sea Hawk looks up to see the falling ice, immediately fleeing past the people he was fighting to seek shelter. He was almost emotionally hurt that they had pulled such a dangerous stunt with him there, but he was Sea Hawk. He managed to dodge the ice, eventually spotting a door leading below the deck where he finally got himself to safety till it stopped raining ice.

Back out of the water, Triklops was back in the fight. As he stands by the gates, Glimmer begins teleporting around him. She calls forth her fathers’ staff and with a quick teleport in front of him, she unleashes a powerful glitter blast.

The blast hits him, and the bright light from it practically blinds him. He steps back, hands over his eyes rubbing them furiously. He removes them a moment to try and see but everything was just a blur, so he places his hands back over his eyes. In a panic, he begins stumbling before Netossa throws one of her famous nets at him.

Act 3

She-ra stands before Evil Lynn once more. Her sword out and held tight. She was getting tired of this repetitive cat and mouse game. Evil Lynn may have gotten away in Brightmoon, but this ended here and now. Not to mention as far as She-ra knew, Evil Lynn still had her friend captive and she was not going to let her go for that one.

Holding her sword out, her eyes begin to glow a bright blue. A bright light forms around her as she pulls the sword back. With a mighty yell, she charges at Evil Lynn, swiftly bringing the sword down for an attack.

“This ones for Scorpia!” she screams loudly with anger.

Evil Lynn holds out her arm, the same barrier spell she used to protect the ship from water forming to protect her from the blade of the magic sword. However, the barrier actually begins to crack. Suddenly it breaks, She-ra sword actually managing to slice itself through and cutting Evil Lynn’s arm.

Jumping away from She-ra, Evil Lynn pulls her arm in with surprise. It was interesting to her that She-ra suddenly seemed more stronger than usual.

“This one is for Perfuma!” She-ra then screams, swinging the blade releasing an energy blast at Evil Lynn.

As the blast nears her, again, she pulls up a shield as it was the only thing she could do. The blast meets the shield, exploding into a cloud of smoke. As it clears though, She-ra is already up and close for her third strike.

With the sword raised above her head, She-ra looks down at Evil Lynn who was now on the ground, rage, anger and worry in her eyes. “This is for Bow” she says firmly, swinging downwards for a final strike.

As the sword comes down, Evil Lynn lets out a small laugh. She claps her hands together, catching the blade between her palms as she stands back up. She could tell know that She-ra seemed to get her strength from her friends.

She begins to push the sword and She-ra backwards as she stands herself back up. She then pulls the sword to the side before teleporting behind She-ra and placing a hand on her back. Evil Lynn then shoves She-ra forward then shoots a red electric pulse at her.

She-ra lets out a small scream of pain as she electric pulse hits her. She turns to see a second blast coming her way, but this time she manages to dodge it by slicing her sword through it and disbursing the blast into nothingness.

As Evil Lynn and She-ra continue their fight, Sea Hawk appears from the upper deck of the ship.

“She-ra!” He calls out to get her attention.

Pinned against the side of ship by Evil Lynn, She-ra’s attention gets pulled towards Sea Hawk. When she sees him, she notices that in his hands he is holding a lit torch and a couple bottles of what she could only assume was a flammable fluid like alcohol. Naturally, Sea Hawk was happily waving the items around indicating only one thing.

She-ra manages to pull away from being pinned, turning the tables on Evil Lynn, this time pinning her to the wall. “WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?” She-ra calls back to Sea Hawk, wondering where the he managed to find a torch.

“IT DOESN’T MATTER!” He calls back.

Knowing that she and Evil Lynn were evenly matched and that this fight was going to go on too long, and that the barrier was going to go down any minuet, She-ra felt she had no choice but to go with Sea Hawks suggestion.

Pushing herself away from Evil Lynn, She-ra summersaults to the middle of the deck.

With the biggest grin he could possibly have on his face, Sea Hawk tosses the torch to She-ra.

As she catches it, Sea Hawk then throws one of the bottles to the deck below. As it hits, the glass shatters and the liquid is spread through the wood. The second bottle he begins to pour along his area, trying to cover as much of the ship as possible.

Seeing the torch in She-ra hands, Evil Lynn immediately tries to put it out by sending a wind blast She-ra way but she’s too late.

Dropping the torch, the liquid on the deck immediately ignites into flames. The flames immediately spread between She-ra and Evil Lynn, separating the two.

Still on the upper deck, Sea Hawk wipes away a single tear. He was proud when Mermista had admitted to setting a boat on fire and now he got to share that same joy with another one of his best friends. He was so proud of She-ra for setting the boat on fire.

Of course, he was still on the boat which was on fire. Just as the flames got bigger Sea Hawk began to realize he was trapped. Thankfully, Glimmer to the rescue. She teleports beside Sea Hawk and immediately teleports him to safety, away from the burning ship.

She then returns to the boat, this time to She-ra side. Even though everything was burning around her, She-ra didn’t want to let Evil Lynn go again. Not after everything that had happened.

“Adora, we need to get out of here…” She says taking She-ra by the arm.

“This isn’t over” She-ra says threateningly to Evil Lynn moments before Glimmer teleports the two of them off the ship, leaving Evil Lynn behind on the other side of the flames.

It was another successful battle to defend another Runestone but that didn’t mean it was over. As long as Evil Lynn decided they were unfit for magic, She-ra knew they would keep coming back over and over. They needed a way to stop Evil Lynn and her lust for magic. They needed a way to get Perfuma’s and Scorpia’s magic back. It was decided that they needed to go to Ei Taikaa. Someone or something there had to know how to stop her once and for all.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow and his dads return to the Library only to find that the elemental from inside has been unintentionally awakened.

She-ra: Magic of the universe S2 episode 8

Act 1

Having escaped Evil Lynn’s castle and gotten out of the fright zone in one piece, Bow, his dads, and King Micah find themselves walking through the whispering woods.

Bow, while a little worn out from the past few days, was at the head of the pack with George, while King Micah and Lance followed closely behind. All relieved by the success of that mission.

“Bow, hold on a second” Lance calls out, going into a little sprint to catch up to his son. He removes his quiver and bow, holding it out for his son to take. “I want you to have these” 

Bow was hesitant at first, but he couldn’t resist his dad’s puppy dog expression. “Are you sure?” he questions as he eyes the weapons his father was offering him. Because they left the castle in a hurry, they didn’t really have time to retrieve Bow’s stuff. All his trick arrows, his bow and even his tracker pad had been left behind. Till Bow built new ones or retrieved his belongings, he had nothing to fight with.

Lance nods his head as he places the stuff in Bow’s hands. “You can’t be master archer Bow without these”.

Hearing Lance refer to him as a master archer made Bow teary eyed. He couldn’t help it. After so long of hiding who he really was, it just felt amazing to feel accepted by his dad’s. Bow takes the quiver and immediately throws it over his shoulder, allowing it to hang from his back. “Thank you” he says, finally taking the bow and holding it close.

While Lance and Bow were talking about the arrows, Micah had pulled George aside to talk about what to do next. Both of them agreeing that the library might be compromised. Not knowing what Evil Lynn was going to do next. They both concluded that it would be safer to reside in the castle in case anyone decided to target Bow or his family. 

Suddenly, a hand is placed on Bow’s shoulder, and he jumps, almost startled from the sudden touch. As much as he hated to admit it, Bow was still a little on edge. Lance could feel his heart sink seeing Bow react like that, after all, it was just George.

When Bow reacts the way he did, George immediately pulls his hand away. “I’m sorry!” he says, feeling bad that he had simply scared his own son.

“It’s fine” Bow replies, folding his new bow back up and hooking it to the quiver. Bow himself felt bad for worrying his dad’s. He was a brave and strong person and that’s what he was going to show them. Having been through a lot in his life, Bow knew he would pull through. He just needed a few days.

“We’re going to be staying in Brightmoon for a bit” George says calmly to Bow and Lance. Normally he would have talked it over with Lance first, but he knew without a doubt Lance would agree with this. “Micah and I agree that the library might not be safe right now”

Both Lance and Bow nod in agreement. It probably was for the best. Once they dealt with Evil Lynn and everything returned to normal, then his dads could return home.

“We are going to make a quick stop at the library so Lance and I can get a few things packed” he quickly adds before he gestures to Lance, Bow and Micah to start walking again. He was grateful to Micah for offering his family protection. Bow really was lucky to have Glimmer and her family in his life. They truly were amazing people.

It felt like forever, but eventually Bow, his dad’s and Micah reach the center of the Whispering woods, where the Library resides. Only, where the impressively large building stood, was a couple walls that were crumbling and large piles of rubble. Books and papers were scattered all over the place. Display cases with their artifacts were shattered.

It looked as though the building had been leveled by a wrecking ball.

Bow ran ahead to investigate while Lance, in shock, takes a hold of George’s arm. Micah stands back, unsure what to even say at this point. Their home. Their entire life’s work. Everything was destroyed.

George quietly pulls his arm away from Lance as he too approaches the rubble. Stepping over some stone piles, he makes his way past some broken furniture towards one of the many fallen bookshelves. George crouches down, trying to pull out anything that could be salvageable. It couldn’t all be destroyed, there had to be something.

“Why would they do this?” Bow mutters to himself, trying to control any and all anger he was beginning to feel inside.

While Bow and George wander around the destroyed home, Micah hold out his hand. A flash of purple light emits from his hand. He aims it at the ground. As he does this, he flashes it around until footprints become visible.

“Whoever did this, went this way” he says as he starts to follow them. The footprints belonged to double trouble, no doubt, but then suddenly a new set of prints form. More mechanical. “Wait, what are these tracks?”

As Micah finds those strange tracks, Bow approaches an empty pedestal. The pedestal that the elemental that rested upon it had disappeared. Looking around at the holds in the walls and the destruction, it was beginning to make sense. “Where is the elemental?” Bow questions as he slowly reaches for his Bow. 

Act 2

Back in Salineas, with the battle over, Glimmer was just doing some final rounds before leaving. She wanted to make sure they were in a good position. From what she could tell though, Evil Lynn had called back her lackeys and retreated.

“You should be good for now” Glimmer says confidently, approaching Mermista who was currently sitting beside the gate into Salineas looking out into the ocean.

“I know” Mermista replies. They were lucky for now but without a doubt in her mind, Evil Lynn would be back. As long as she was out there, no one was safe. “I want to help you save Bow, but I can’t leave my kingdom…” she says quietly. Bow was her friend too but Mermista had a duty to protect her kingdom.

Glimmer gives a nod, assuring her that it was alright. “I understand. Don’t worry. Adora and I got this!” she replies. As a queen, she knew that tough choices had to be made. She had to make that choice when it came to this battle.

As they talk, Adora approaches Glimmer and Mermista. Glimmer’s tablet had gone off while they were talking. Her eyes locked on the screen as she answers it.

As the video starts up, Lance is shown on the screen. He was somewhat in a panic. It was like watching a news report. While Lance held the table on himself, the background was just flooded with quick paced chaos.

“Adora! Oh thank you! We need your help at the Library!” Lance exclaims trying to keep calm, though it was really hard to do so considering the fighting happening behind him.

While Lance was ducking for cover behind some trees, arrows fly behind him in the background from the left side of the screen to the other. Suddenly, Bow and Lance run out, chasing what appears to be the elemental.

King Micah uses a spell, one that releases a purple light rope. He tosses it at the elemental to try and bind it. Though as soon as he ties around the Elemental, the rope immediately snaps. The elemental then begins stomping around the rubble, continuing the attack.

“Glimmer?” Adora calls out, holding the tablet up to get her attention. She didn’t want to interrupt Glimmer and Mermista but going by the chaos currently happening at the library, this was important. “I think we’re needed at the library” she says in an oddly calm voice.

Glimmer’s attention turns from Mermista to Adora and the tablet. She arches a brow as she watches the screen. Usually she would complain about having to go from one fight to another, but this time was different, because Bow was on the screen. Her confusion transitioned into happiness. It had to be the real Bow without a doubt.

“Lets go!” Glimmer replies, taking a hold of Adora’s hand. The two of them disappearing.

As Glimmer and Adora disappear from Salineas, Swift wind touches down on the rocks beside Mermista. He looks around curious where his partner ran off too. “I thought Adora was here, did you see which way she went?” he asks curiously.

“She just left with Glimmer” she says flatly, giving a small stretch. It was a long battle and Mermista did deserve a long rest.

Swift Wind lowers his head saddened upon hearing that they had left so suddenly. “She-ra left me, her most noble of steeds behind?!”. He then sits himself down beside Mermista with a small pout as he lets his wings droop down at the side of his back.

“Glimmer does know we can’t all teleport, right?” He then asks Mermista curiously as he gestures his horn towards the other princesses that had hitched a ride to Salineas with Glimmer and her teleportation powers.

Mermista lets out an agitated groan as she stands herself up. “Fine, I’ll get you a boat or something” she says knowing that it was pretty much the only way everyone would be able to return home.

Lance pockets the tablet before peering out.

He sees George and Bow working the offense, while Micah focuses on using his magic for more defensive uses. Not wanting to sit back and watch, Lance takes a deep breath in and steps out from his hiding spot.

Lance makes his way towards the destroyed building looking for something to join the fight. As he glances at the several piles of destroyed artifacts, he lets out a small pained wince. “Don’t think, just find something….” He says to himself as he continues to look for something to use.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Lances eyes, he spots one of the many ancient swords they had in their collection. Removing some of the dirt from atop the sword, he carefully picks it up. “I am so sorry for this!” he says to the sword.

Letting out a battle cry, that almost sounded like he was pained to use the artifact for its actual purpose rather than display, Lance thrusts himself into the battle along side his husband, son, and King Micah.

Back in the fright zone, Evil Lynn returns to her castle. She is unhappy about how the battle for the pearl had gone, knowing that had she had more competent people on her side they may had been more successful. She also came to realize that she couldn’t underestimate the princesses.

To make matters worse, she had been informed that Bow had escaped. She was angry over the pearl but even more angered by finding that out.

As she sits on her throne, Ferros, Grizzlor, Aracnia and Romeo were lined up at the bottom of the stairs. Grizzlor and Ferros both standing tall and ready for whatever was coming their way. Aracnia unable to really keep eye contact, feeling embarrassed by his loss, with his right arm actually in a sling as King Micah had actually done quite a number on him. As for Romeo, he was a little distracted with Bow’s tracker pad.

“Explain yourselves” Evil Lynn says firmly to Ferros. Though no excuse any of they could make up would make up for the fact that they allowed themselves to be beaten by a couple historians and an old sorcerer.

Ferros steps forward, as leader of his revel group, he felt it was best to take the fall. That didn’t quite include Romeo, but it was all or nothing. “I let them go” he says with a slight bow in submission. “Forgive me, it was my incompetence and misjudgement of the intruders that lead to this failure”.

Evil Lynn’s eyes narrow as he speaks. “I expected more from you” she replies in an eerily calm voice. She stands from her throne and walks down the steps, stopping in front of Ferros. She holds out her hand, placing it under his chin as she leads him out of the bow into a standing position. 

Ferros holds himself strong as his eyes meet Evil Lynn’s. “It won’t happen again” he says back.

Evil Lynn’s attention turns to Grizzlor. Immediately, she places a hand on Grizzlor. Using the magic from the Garnet, Evil Lynn uses an electric strike on Grizzlor.

Not expecting the attack, Grizzlor lets out a scream of pain before dropping to his knees. He was breathing heavily with his hand held across his chest as he recovers from the shock.

Evil Lynn knew what type of person Ferros was. He was strong, loyal, and put others before himself. Punishing Ferros directly wouldn’t teach him anything. No, in order to put Ferros in his place, she knew she had to take things a step further.

“No, it won’t happen again” she states firmly as her eyes lock back Ferros’.

The ground starts to shake at the library as the Elemental goes from a long bug like creature, transforming into the ball form. An arrow bounces off it’s metal plating before the creature begins to roll towards Bow and George.

As it gets closer, Bow dives and rolls to the left while George goes to the right. The elemental crashes into one of the few standing brick walls, appearing to get stuck.

Micah then uses a barrier spell to try and sandwich the elemental between the shield and the wall. They all know it wouldn’t hold forever but it would give them a moment to try and breathe.

Hands held out, keeping the shield up, Micah turns his attention to Bow for a moment. “You’ve fought these things before, right? How do you stop it?”

The shield starts to crack as the elemental begins to push its way through. Suddenly it goes from its sphere form back to the long insect look. Still pressed between the wall and barrier, the elemental reaches its front half its body over top the shield to try and attack Micah.

As it goes in for a strike, Lance moves in with his sword. He parries off each attempted strike from the elemental on Micah, defending the sorcerer who was the only thing holding it steady.

Bow looked around at the rock piles with a confused look on his face. Last time they fought this one, it was trying to protect the rune stone shard. However, it got what it wanted. It even ate the shard so that no one could touch it. There was no way for anyone to take the shard as it was sleeping and without knowing the password, had no way of being awakened.

“Maybe it was suddenly awakened and felt threatened?” He shouts back to Micah with uncertainty in his voice. Knowing it couldn’t be the runestone, it was all he could think of. It was possible that Double Trouble had accidentally awakened it, but aside from that, he had nothing. 

Act 3

The shield that Micah was using against the elemental finally breaks. The elemental itself pushing itself through it and at Micah and Lance. Both of whom cover their heads knowing there was no way for them to get out of its way in time.

Luckily, Glimmer and Adora had made it just in time. Seeing the Elemental going for Micah and Lance, Glimmer teleports to the rescue. She appears beside the two of them, takes a hold of their arms and teleports them both to safety just as the Elemental crashes it’s head into the ground.

“FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!” Adora then calls out, transforming into the tall warrior princess.

She then goes in for the kill, leaping into the air, sword held high. As she falls close to the elemental, she swings the sword down with her. She sword hits the Elemental but does no damage.

“Oh yeah, I remember this” She-ra says to herself as she realizes physical strikes wouldn’t do much to this thing. “Bow! Where’s the shard this thing protected!?”

Bow takes in a breath trying to be patient. “Inside it most likely considering it ATE it last time” he replies. “It’s something else!”

Using its back legs, the elemental swings it’s lower body at She-ra, flicking her across the air as it rolls back into a ball. She-ra lands in a pile of stones, uncovering what Lance had believed to be the sword hilt. Though he was way off.

As the elemental rolls at She-ra, she places her hand down on the artifact to throw herself out of the way. She accidentally takes the item with her, eyes widening a little as she realizes what she has in her hand. “Oh no…” she says to herself as the sword begins to become infected.

She throws the artifact down as she tries to fight the virus that had now begun to infect her. Her natural blue eyes turning red as she begins to go berserk. Her attention turning to Bow as she begins to charge at him.

“Oh, no, no, no!” he exclaims as he turns to run. Of course his dads would find one of those data discs and display it in their museum next to a dangerous elemental.

Glimmer watches as She-ra chases Bow. At least they knew what the problem was. “Keep her busy!” she calls out as she teleports to the artifact. “Where are you…” she questions to herself as she looks around the dirt for the artifact. “There you are!” she then exclaims as she spots the disk. She picks it up, however, the elemental turns its attention to Glimmer.

In its ball form, it begins rolling at Glimmer. Thankfully as it approaches, she managed to teleport out of the way to safety. Though, when she reappears, Bow is running past her, trick net arrow I hand. He fires at She-ra and as the arrow hits and the net opens up, She-ra trips and falls, landing on Glimmer who then accidentally tosses the data disk.

Lance and George watch as the disk is tossed. It didn’t take much for them to realize that all of this was caused by that little artifact they had found during one of the excursions.

The disk lands by Lances’ feet. He looks down to it, not wanting to destroy it because it was a princess artifact from ancient times. There was so much he needed to learn about it. Not to mention they had pretty much lost everything else at this point, wasn’t there another way?

While Lance was hesitating, the Elemental emerges from the rubble in front of Lance. It prepares itself for a strike, raising its upper body into the air with its legs pointed for a kill.

“Lance!” George calls out, seeing his husband in harms way. At full speed he runs to his husbands’ side. He wasn’t as attached to the artifacts as Lance was, so this was an easy decision. He takes the sword from Lances’ hands, raises it up and swiftly draws it down upon the disk.

As the disk breaks into a few pieces, the ancient one’s sword also shatters in the middle as the steel finally gives out. Lances heart shattering along with the sword as well.

With the disk destroyed, the elemental rolls itself back into a ball, returning itself to sleep. She-ra herself even returns to normal.

“Is it over?” she asks feeling like she was just hit by a train. No matter how many times that happened to her, it was never a fun feeling. She honestly thought the disks were all destroyed but it seemed she was wrong, there was probably more laying around just waiting to be found.

With things settled, Lance and George find themselves sitting in the middle of their destroyed home. The elemental the only thing that is really intact. Lance found himself completely in tears while George was holding it together.

In the distance, the sun was beginning to set, bringing an end to their daylight.

Quietly, Bow approaches his dad’s. He takes a seat in the rubble with them. Though he himself had been mostly living in Brightmoon, this was still his home. Where he and his siblings all grew up. His dad’s put so much love and care into making the library everything it was and now it was gone.

“We can rebuild this” George says calmly, knowing that as long as everyone was safe, that is all that mattered. They were a strong and resilient family. Though he and Lance would have to start over with all their research, they still had each other to do it with.

She-ra, Adora, Glimmer and Micah all held back silently watching, allowing Bow and his dad’s some space.


	9. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora, Catra and Glimmer decide to return to Ei Taikaa to see if they can learn anything new about Evil Lynn in the hopes of finding a way to stop her.

She-ra: Magic of the universe S2 episode 9

Act 1

Walking through the hallways of his castle, King Micah was giving George and Lance the grand tour of what was their new home. At least until things quieted down and they would be able to rebuild their old place.

“This will be your room” Micah says as he opens a door, leading the husbands into one of their many large guest rooms. As Micah enters the room, George quietly follows, grateful for the king’s hospitality. Lance, however, was a little more like an excited puppy. Having never stayed in a castle before, he was going to make the best of it.

“Over there is your king-sized bed, dresser, vanity, in room waterfall and window overlooking the brightmoon garden” Micah says continuing his tour of the room, gesturing to the many obvious features within the room.

As he pointed to each little item in the room, Lance’s expression of excitement grew bigger and bigger. He observed every little piece of furniture from the tables, chairs, and even the décor on the walls. Despite the circumstances, this was all exciting for the historian.

Continuing the tour, Micah leads the husbands a few doors down from their room. “I made sure to make sure your room was close to…” he starts to say as he swings the door open. “The library! It’s probably not as impressive as yours but- “

Before Micah could even continue to speak, Lance had pushed himself past the King and his husband, throwing himself into the large room filled to the brim with books. Several thousand books and scrolls lined the room, as well, filled many shelves in the middle of the room. There was about six tables and several chairs seated at them.

By the time George and Micah had entered the room, Lance had already circled the place and had begun removing books from the shelves. There was about three piles already sitting on the floor while Lance continued to remove books.

“Who organized these?! This isn’t right!” Lance says loudly to himself as he just empties a bunch of shelves. “This shouldn’t be sitting next to ancient one’s math!”

Upon seeing what his husband was currently doing, George immediately turns his attention to Micah. He immediately apologizes for his husband’s behaviour, a little embarrassed that Lance’s instinct was to criticize the royal library’s organization.

“I’ll make sure he puts everything back where he found it” George says trying to not anger King Micah.

Micah was more amused though as he sort of expected this. The library wasn’t the most organized thing as they didn’t have anyone around to make sure books got placed back in their proper places and it often got overlooked when cleaning. As much as he hated to admit it, the library didn’t get used as much as it used to.

He knew this room would be a hit with the historians, which is why he wanted it to be close to their bedroom. There was even the thought of putting their bed in the library and making this the guest room but that would have probably been too weird if other people wanted to access the library.

“Think of this as an extension of the guest room. Do what you need to make it feel more like home” Micah replies tactfully trying to avoid the ‘finally someone will make finding books easier’ answer. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask!”

“Thank you” George replies, knowing that this would serve as a nice distraction from everything. It was actually kind of nice seeing Lance enjoying himself as he progressively disappeared in what was now a mountain of books. “I guess this will keep Lance and I occupied for a while”

Act 2

Inside Entrapta’s lab, Catra, Glimmer and Adora were standing on the teleporter awaiting Entrapta to finish set up and direct them to Ei Taikaa.

It was clear to Adora that Evie wasn’t going to stop attacking until she got what she wanted. While things had quieted down a little, Adora had decided that maybe if they returned to her world, she could find answers. Maybe there was something that could tell her how to stop Evie. If her power was based on the idea of taking magic from others, there had to be a way to remove the magic Evie and return it, or so Adora was hoping.

“I really think I should go with you” a protesting Bow said practically begging Glimmer to let him go with them. Bow was really starting to understand what Glimmer went though when everyone kept leaving her behind on missions.

Had circumstances been different, Glimmer would have happily taken him with her, but it had been a rough couple days. She worried about him, just as Bow often worried about her. “You’re always telling me to take it easy and not push myself too hard, so now it’s my turn” she says in a caring voice, hoping Bow would understand. “Besides, it’s just a quick in and out, we’ll be back before dinner”

Bow couldn’t argue with that. He gives a small nod and takes a step back, turning his head to Entrapta who was waiting for the signal to send them off.

“Be careful” he says firmly to Glimmer, though its intent was also for Catra and Adora.

Entrapta sets the coordinates of the teleport to the one located on Ei Taikaa and the trio disappear from the room, however just before they disappear, Catra manages to sneak in one final sentence.

“I’ll keep these two out of trouble” she snickers playfully as they vanish.

Even though the plan was just to go in, see if they can find any information on how to possibly reverse everything Evie had done, Bow wouldn’t be at ease till they returned. There was no denying he was a little on edge after what happened.

He was told to try and take it easy but until they returned back, he wasn’t leaving the lab. So knowing he was going to be a while, he takes a seat beside Entrapta and decides to help out with monitoring things.

Upon arrival back to Ei Taikaa, the group decides to investigate the rebel camp first.

While walking through the forest towards the camp, Adora takes a mental note of all her surroundings. Since the first time they had visited, things felt off. Things looked a bit greener and the atmosphere in the forest felt left eerie. She remembered being told about how Evie had a way of manipulating the atmosphere ever so slightly and now since she wasn’t here, there was no feeling of unease.

As they approach the camp, Catra runs up ahead. Her nose twitching as she begins sniffing the air around. It was faint but she could pick up a small scent that reminded her of Evie.

The tents had all been destroyed. There was signs of an attack and struggle. Even without the faint scent, it was obvious that Evie was here, but now, everything was abandoned.

In the middle of the camp, where their fire was usually burning was the charred remains of the old journals Ferros had originally shown Adora.

Adora crouches down to try and pick up one of the books, in the hopes that maybe there would be something salvageable, however, upon touch the paper disintegrates and disappears with the wind. Nothing was left unturned here, so all they could do now was make their way to the village.

Back in the lab, while Entrapta is taking a small break to enjoy tiny food and tea with Hordak, Bow remains seated in front of the monitors, refusing to relax.

“Come eat something!” Entrapta calls out to Bow, knowing that he probably hadn’t eaten yet. She even picks up a tiny sandwich with one of the hair strands and holds it out to Bow.

For a moment, Bow actually turns away from the screen. He even takes the small sandwich. It took a little while for the tension to leave Bow. There was nothing he could do until they got the call to return. With a small shrug, he tosses the sandwich in his mouth and goes to stand up and join them.

The moment he stands though, a small alert on the screen goes off.

“What’s that?!” Bow exclaims, immediately thinking about the worst. The alert on the screen was stating that something has interfering with the connection between the portal here and the portal on Ei Taikaa.

Entrapta lifts herself up with her hair and makes her way to her seat in front of their monitors. Her hair begins typing away as she leans in to analyze the error.

“It could be anything really! Interference could just mean there’s a storm, a faulty wire, or the power source is beginning to fail” she starts to explain to Bow. “It’s fine though, it’s still connected, and I can run a diagnostic test to try and find the source. If it is just a matter of power source, I can temporarily reroute power from the other teleporters, until I can get there myself and do some proper maintenance! If it’s weather, it’ll pass!”

It still seemed a little too coincidental for Bow. All the other teleporters seemed to be fine with their connections, but, Entrapta was the expert. She pretty much lived in this room. She probably seen connection errors all the time.

“Run a diagnostic” Bow replies trying to not over thing. “It probably is just the weather…”

Leading the group, Adora walks into the village, keeping her guard up of course. Though, unlike the rebel camp, everything looked normal. People were living their lives no differently than when they had first arrived. Everyone was just as friendly as before.

A local woman, with olive skin, long blue hair, wearing a floral skirt and a white linen top approaches them. “You’re the ones from last time? Correct?” She extends her hand out to Adora in greetings. “I’m Fara, in Evie’s absence, I stepped up as village ambassador”

Adora takes her hand and gives a firm handshake in response. “Adora” she says firmly. “Catra and Glimmer” she then says, gesturing to her friends who were close behind her.

She didn’t recognize this person before her, but the village was rather diverse. It was almost like a eutopia of mixed species living together peacefully.

“Has Evie come by recently?” Adora questions curiously.

Upon being asked, Fara shakes her head. “No one has seen her since she left with you, which is why I stepped up to guide the people” there was a slight pause in her voice. “Is something wrong? Is Evie ok? Why are you here?”

That right there, Adora knew was a lie because she remembered specifically that she had people from Ei Taikaa manning the ship she had used during the attack on Salineas. Still, Fara didn’t seem like she was lying. Either way, Adora knew she would have to be cautious with her wording.

“Everything is fine! I was just curious if she had…” Adora starts to struggle a little but thankfully her better half had her back.

“Come back to visit! She’s been working hard...” Catra even starts to trail but this time Glimmer had her.

“With all the leaders of Etheria to build relations between our worlds!” Glimmer states finishing the story. “And as Queen of Brightmoon, I realize that my first impression here wasn’t the best so, I wanted to redo it and learn what I can about your people!”

The three of them seemed calm on the outside but internally their hearts were all pounding. Just waiting for her response, finding out if she believed them or not felt like an eternity. Of course, it was just a few seconds.

With a warm smile and a nod, Fara takes their word for it. Though, she herself already knew it was a lie. She remembered when they were here in the village before. Queen Glimmer with the ability to teleport and Adora, with the ability to become She-ra. Catra on the other hand, was a non-magic user and thus was probably the only one who was actually welcomed.

“Well then, allow me to welcome you back!” she replies with a smile to the trio. “Would you like to join me in my home for some tea and biscuits? I’d be happy to answer any questions you have”

Just outside the village, where the teleporter had been set up, three younger villagers were in the middle of destroying it. Two boys and one girl, all resembling Fara began viciously ripping at the wires and kicking in the plating. They were throwing pieces of metal to the side and it wasn’t before long that the device was completely rendered offline.

In the middle of the diagnostics test, the screen goes completely black. “Well that’s not good” Entrapta says to herself as she begins trying to bring power back. However, there was nothing.

Upon hearing those words, Bow became more alert and slightly panicked. “What? What is not good?!” he replies, practically demanding an answer.

“Well, according to the test, parts of the teleporter were critically damaged, and it just kept going and going until the connection was lost” she replies, trying to make as much sense as she could to Bow.

“You can fix it, right?” he replies, turning Entrapta’s chair to face him, so Bow could look her in the eyes.

“Yes, I can fix it, but not from here. It seems that someone on that end has essentially destroyed the teleporter, but I don’t know why someone would. I’d need to take a ship back to the planet and fix it manually on their end” she replies with a saddened voice. Not sad that her friends were now stuck, but more that someone would purposely damage something she worked so hard on. “I don’t understand why someone would hurt such a wonderful piece of technology…”

Bow really wished Entrapta worded all of that differently because the entire statement were like a roller coaster. There was relief that she could fix it, but then it just dropped to having to be on the other side to fix it and then the statement about it being destroyed by someone.

Something deep down told him this was a bad idea and now he knew he should have gone with his gut. If he were there, he could probably fix the teleporter. But he was here. There was only one thing left that he could do.

Act 3

Fara leads Glimmer, Adora and Catra to a modest sized wooden two-story house. The base of the house lined with stones, while the walls were built up with wood. The floors were also wooden.

The main flood consisted of three rooms. The main hallway leading to the stairs, the kitchen to the right of the door and a small common room to the left with a small couch, table, and a bookshelf. The stairs were wooden and lead upstairs where there was three bedrooms. Fara’s room, her children’s room and a guest room that was always never used but there in the event they needed it.

She leads the trio into the kitchen. It was pretty basic with a round table in the middle with four chairs. A couple counters lined the wall leading to a small stove.

Lighting a fire in the stove, Fara places a small kettle of water on top. She then takes a seat at the table and invites Catra, Adora and Glimmer to take a seat. Everything seemed normal enough.

“Your home is lovely” Glimmer says politely as she takes a seat, followed by Adora and Catra. “You live here alone?”

Fara lets out a small chuckle, shaking her head. “No, I have three children. They’re out probably causing mischief” she replies with a grin on her face. “As children usually do”

The joke about Mischief caused Adora to shoot a look at Catra. Oh yea, they knew what that was like. The trouble they caused shadow weaver when they were growing up was never ending. Though, their idea of mischief was probably different than what kids here did.

Catra even lets out a small snort, having given Adora the same side eyed look, knowing they were thinking the same thing. They were quite the duo as kids, there was no denying that.

“They’ll tire themselves off eventually and return home” she says quietly. “Well, what would you like to know about Ei Taikaa?”

“How about a little history?” Glimmer asks curiously, wondering if their story would be consistent with Ferros’.

“Well, it’s no secret this place was supposed to be a prison for our ancestors who once defied the first ones, but it’s become our home. We adapted and turned a place of despair into a thriving village and now we are what you see now” As she speaks, the kettle actually begins to whistle.

Her story pretty much matched what they were told before, only, unlike Ferros they were fine without Magic. They chose to live on peacefully, while Ferros chose to fight back, refusing to accept this planet as a home.

“Is Evie a first one?” Adora immediately blurts out as Fara pours the tea into some cups and places them on the table in front of Adora, Glimmer and Catra. She even sets herself down a cup, sitting back down in her seat.

“No” she simply replies. “She was created by them though, a seventh-generation vessel made to absorb and contain magic”

Fara goes to take a sip of her tea but stops herself, placing it back on the table as Catra, Adora and Glimmer all take a sip. “I almost forgot the biscuits!” she exclaims, standing back up, making her way to the pantry in her kitchen.

The trio pretty much sip in synchronization, placing the cup back on the table. All of them having heard that story before. Time for some new questions.

“I am so sorry about that!” A basket of home-made biscuits are then placed in the middle of the table, and Fara returns to her seat. “Help yourselves, I made them fresh this morning”

Catra reaches for a biscuit and begins to eat without hesitation. They looked delicious and honestly, they were really good. Now if only she could get Adora to bake like this she would be set.

“What if Evie started to lose control and started to cause more chaos than good? Hypothetically, of course, is there an off switch?” Adora starts to slowly say, unsure how to even say any of this. Of course as she starts to talk, the world around her does begin to spin a little.

Glimmer and Catra also start to notice the room spinning. The three of them starting to feel dizzy, realizing that there was something in their tea.

Catra drops her biscuit, as she falls out of her chair unconscious. Glimmer joins Catra in unconsciousness, head and arms flopping down on the table in front of her.

Adora tries to fight it though, refusing to go down so easily. She stands herself up with the support of the table. “What are you doing?!” she angerly chokes out as everything suddenly becomes black.

“I’m really sorry about this, Adora” Fara replies softly as Adora eventually falls out of her seat as well, joining Catra on the ground, her head landing right next to hers.


	10. Rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra awakens inside Fara's home to find that Adora and Glimmer have gone missing.
> 
> Meanwhile on Etheria, the portal connecting the two worlds is destroyed and Bow is left with no choice but to use Mara's ship to get to the planet in order to safely get Glimmer, Adora and Catra home.

She-ra: Magic of the universe season 2 episode 10

Act 1

With the portal destroyed on Ei Taikaa, there was no way for Adora, Catra and Glimmer to return back to Etheria. Even with Glimmers teleportation powers, the distance would be to great for her. Knowing this, Bow knew he had no choice but to find Mara’s ship.

When they last used it, Bow had set it to autopilot and given it the co-ordinates to find its way back to Etheria just on the other side of the whispering woods in a vacant field out of people’s way. After all, it was a new upgrade that hadn’t been tested.

Alone and quickly, Bow makes his way through the whispering woods to what were supposed to be the co-ordinates of the ship. Usually he’d have his tracker-pad to help guide him to the ship but since it had been left behind in the fright zone, he just had to go and hope for the best that the ship had returned to the spot directed.

“Please be there” He murmured to himself as he passed by a couple trees and over some rocks. As he exits the forest, he finds himself standing at the top of a small cliff. He pulls out his binoculars and begins scanning the area ahead for signs of Mara’s ship.

As he looks, he notices some skid marks in the dirt. He follows the marks with his eyes, eventually spotting the shop at the end of them. “Thank you Mara!” he says with relief, yet again to himself.

Carefully, Bow makes his way down the cliff, going into a graceful slide about halfway to speed up his descent to the ground below.

Once at the bottom, he begins sprinting as fast as he could to get to the ship, knowing that he needs to take off as soon as possible, as unlike the teleporter, it’ll take him much longer to even get to Ei Taikaa.

Reaching the ship, Bow stops his run to take a quick breath. Walking around the ship, he does a quick examination to make sure there was no damage done during its trip back to Etheria alone. Aside from the obvious rough landing the ship endured and the desperate need of a wash, everything looked fine.

As he reaches the door, Bow notices something is off. The door to the ship was open. Cautiously, Bow peers inside the door. It was possible that it had just opened during landing or some squatter had broken into the ship.

Taking the bow off his back, he quietly flicks it open. He draws an arrow and quietly makes his way through the ship. So far everything seemed to be fine. There was no interior damage, no signs of scavengers.

He even starts to lower his guard a little as he enters into the bridge. Everything seemed fine, until he reached the captains chair.

With an annoyed look on his face, Bow, he raises his bow back up, drawing an arrow back.

Laying before Bow, taking a nap in the captain’s chair was non other than Romeo. Bow even takes a step back, looking around the room to ensure that he wasn’t about to be ambushed again. Thankfully, there wasn’t many hiding places Bow wouldn’t have seen between the walk from the door to bridge.

With a small yawn and a stretch, Romeo wakes up from his small nap in the seat. It takes a moment for him to notice Bow, but as soon as he does, Romeo immediately jumps up, drawing his own sword in defense.

The two of them now facing each other in the ship, weapons out and ready to strike.

Act 2

Catra awakens in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. She was groggy with a slight headache but alive it would seem. Slowly, she sits up in the bed with confusion. Last thing she remembered, she was having some tea with Glimmer and Adora and then she woke up here.

Cautiously, she climbs out of the bed and makes her way to the closed bedroom door. She had expected the door itself to be locked but to her surprise, it was open. She twisted the knob and it the door swung open, leading her into the hallway.

She peaks her head past the door and looks around the hallway outside. “Adora?” She calls out curiously before stepping out fully. She makes her way towards a set of stairs and begins to descend down them. When she reaches the bottom, she comes to realize that she was still inside Fara’s home as she recognized the main floor hallway, with the kitchen to the right.

Hearing some noises in the kitchen, Catra jumps against the wall. Again, she slowly leans around the corner to look into the kitchen, trying to not be noticed. She sees Fara in the kitchen preparing what would appear to be breakfast. On the table was five table settings. Everything seemed to be normal.

Unfortunately, her stealth tactics didn’t quite work. As Catra’s attention was focused on Fara, one of her young children approaches with a large grin on her face.

“Hi! You must be Catra! I’m L’ariel” she says in a cheery voice.

Naturally, Catra nearly jumped out of her skin at the surprise child introduction. She actually had forgotten that Fara had children as they were briefly mentioned.

After the initial shock, Catra peeled herself from the wall to put her attention to the child. She couldn’t have been more than eight. She was short, her blue hair was tied into two little buns with pink ribbons tied around them. She was wearing a little white floral linen dress.

“Hi…” Catra replies awkwardly before being startled yet again, this time by Fara who had come to investigate the noise in the hallway.

“You’re awake!” she exclaims with a sigh of relief in her voice. “I was starting to get worried”

Catra was kind of confused as to what was going on. Was she ill? She honestly had no idea what happened during their tea session.

“Uhm, yea, I’m awake.” She replies with an arched brow. “Where’s Adora and Glimmer?”

Fara lets out a smile, happy that her guest was feeling better. “They left not long ago to give an update report to your friends back on Etheria. They shouldn’t be gone long” she replied, assuring her that everything was fine. “Why don’t you come join us for breakfast! I even set out a plate for you in case you were feeling better”

“Yeah, right. That makes sense…I guess?” Catra replies, not believing for one moment that they just decided to leave her behind while they went to check in with Bow and Entrapta. Though, she was kind of hungry, so a little food wouldn’t hurt.

L’ariel takes a hold of Catra’s hand and pulls her into the kitchen. She pulls out a chair for Catra to take a seat in. “You can sit beside me!” she says playfully, kind of taking a liking to the cat girl.

Not really being given a choice by this child, Catra sits down on the chair in front of the empty plate.

Fara picks up a plate from the kitchen counter and beings it over to the table, placing a couple pancakes on each of the plates around the table. She then sets the plate in her hand which still had extra pancakes on it in the middle for people to grab if they wanted more. But, before sitting down herself, she goes back to the door and calls upstairs to her two remaining children.

“Boys! Breakfast is ready!” she yells, before returning to the kitchen and taking a seat at the table herself.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard from the stairs as two slightly older siblings to L’ariel appear in the kitchen. Her older brothers, Gabe who was twelve and Thane, the oldest at age fourteen. Neither of them say a word or acknowledge Catra as they immediately put their focus on the food before them.

“Did Adora say how long she would be? Why didn’t she come get me?” Catra started to question, making a casual conversation as she herself enjoyed the homemade pancakes.

Fara was polite and soft spoken in her answers. “You were pretty sick last night, Adora wanted to let you get some rest. I don’t believe they’re going to be gone long, but you are welcome to stay as long as needed”

Catra’s ears twitched as Fara spoke. There was no doubt that Fara was a good actor, but it was beyond obvious that she was lying. Adora wouldn’t just leave her in a strange village alone, at least without warning. For now though, Catra decided it best to play dumb and accept this fake hospitality.

Adora was wide awake and active. She herself had woken up in a cell in what appeared to be a basement remarkably similar to an old police station holding cell. The room itself was a large cement based square that had been split into three by several cell bars that split the room in half lengthwise and then created two smaller cells by splitting the space between the bars to the cement wall at the back in half.

On the one side of the cells was a small desk, a chair and a doorway which had a small staircase on the other side.

In the cell beside Adora was Glimmer who was still very much asleep. The cells themselves were both exactly the same. Steel bars, cement flooring and a small window that sat on the wall behind them that just barely allowed light to come in.

The most unique thing though was that there seemed to be white paint on the floor and ceiling inside the cells that had formed magic circles, like the one’s sorcerers used when casting spells.

With a loud battle scream, Adora uses her foot and as much force as possible to try and kick down the gate. Though, had she had her sword and been able to transform into she-ra this would have been easy for her.

At least after four or five battle cries, Glimmer finally finds herself waking up. And it wasn’t that Adora hadn’t tried to wake her up sooner, it was that Glimmer seemed to be a heavy sleeper. When she was out, she was out.

She sits up in her cell, rubbing her eyes. “Could you keep it down Adora?” she says with a yawn in her voice. “It’s too early for whatever it is you’re doing…”

Relieved Glimmer was awake, Adora rushes to the bars that sat between them. She then reaches out to her. “Glimmer! We need to get out of here, now” she says with urgency. “We need to find Catra and just leave”

It takes a moment, but Glimmer finally snaps to reality realizing that this wasn’t Fara’s house. Of course, she did find it amusing that they thought they could keep a Queen who can teleport in a cell. Without hesitation Glimmer shifts herself over to Adora, taking a hold of her hand. She begins to focus, and nothing happens.

“Well?” Adora asks, curious as to why they hadn’t teleported yet.

Glimmer tries again and still, nothing happens. “I’m trying but something is blocking it…” Glimmer replies with confusion as she tries again. She could still feel her connection with the moonstone, so it wasn’t that. It was something else.

After a few tries, Adora lets go of Glimmers hand, having heard footsteps coming from behind the door on the other side of the room. “Wait, someone’s coming” she says pulling away from Glimmer, not wanting to cause any trouble at the moment.

“Romeo, I need you to leave now. I don’t have time for this” Bow demands to the stubborn idiot, still aimed and ready to fire if provoked.

However, as expected, Romeo decided that this ship was rightfully his, as he found it. He was not going anywhere and if Bow really wanted it, it would have to fight him. Romeo even goes as far as to tell Bow to get off his ship, before thrusting his blade at Bow, throwing the first strike.

As the blade comes at Bow, he immediately, pulls the arrow out of the string and uses the bow to block the blade.

Bow knew he couldn’t fire his arrows inside, as he didn’t want to damage the ship. Without having a choice, he holds his bow across his chest and uses full force to shove Romeo out of his way as he begins to run to the exit. With any luck, Romeo would take the bait and follow, where he could then properly fight without worry of the ship.

In their cell, Adora and Glimmer sit and wait patiently as the door opens. A somewhat older villager enters the room. The resemblance was similar to Grizzlor. She was tall, was covered in short white and black fur. She wore a torn grey vest, some black pants and a belt that had a set of keys on it. Probably the keys to the cells.

She is holding two trays of food, which she sets in front of the cells before taking a couple steps back. “No hard feelings about all of this” She says almost sympathetically. “Evil Lynn has deemed you both unfit of your powers. Your magic is a threat to everyone and everything around you. She is only doing what is best for you and the people here, but for the universe as well”

Each word this guard had spoke seemed more and more crazy, but it was clear that she believed what was being said. She believed that Evie was for the good of the universe. That everyone and everything is better off without magic, and that once they’re both free from magic, Glimmer and Adora would be much happier and live more fulfilling lives.

As she talks, Glimmer tries to teleport once more, trying to get out and to the keys but nothing worked.

The guard notices this attempt and shakes her head as she points to the circles on the floor and ceiling. “Those magic circles are created to block magical pressure” she says, trying to explain that magic wasn’t going to work as long as they sat within those circles. “Don’t worry, we’ll be alerting Evil Lynn of your capture, and everything will be over before you know it”

Catra was just finishing up her breakfast when Fara takes away her empty plate. She gives a small nod of thanks before standing herself up from the table, though, she was unsure where to go from here.

“If you’re feeling up to it, you’re more than welcome to go visit the market while you wait for your friends” Fara says kindly, trying to make Catra feel more comfortable and welcome in this village.

The marketplace actually wasn’t a bad idea. “Yeah, I could use some fresh air” she replies, tail swaying side to side. This was probably her chance to try and investigate and figure out what they had done with Adora and Glimmer.

Fara holds out a small piece of paper to Catra. Confused Catra takes it and looks at the paper. It was a small grocery list. Catra tilts her head to the side, flipping the paper around, wondering why she would hand her a grocery list.

“If it’s no trouble, maybe you can pick me up a couple of these items?” Fara asks politely. “Allows me to do some cleaning here”

Still a little confused by this sudden motion, Catra gives a small nod. “I can do that…sure” she says trailing off a little, not actually planning to grocery shopping for Fara.

Act 3

Romeo follows Bow outside the ship, still armed and ready to strike with his sword.

“Come back here and fight me like a man!” he exclaims as he assumes Bow is running away from fear.

Bow himself stops and turns his attention to Romeo, firing a firecracker arrow. Not to do any damage or anything, but to try and move him away from Mara’s ship. Which it works, because when the arrow hit’s the ground by Romeo’s feet, it least out a loud bang and spark, forcing Romeo to move out of the way of the ship.

Perfect, now he could really take him out.

With Romeo a safe distance from the ship, he draws three arrows. He swiftly unleashes one after the other at Romeo.

The first arrow, Romeo dodges by diving out of the way. This, however, causes him to jump in the way of arrow number two that leaves him not choice but to use his sword to block, but, upon impact that arrow explodes into a cloud of smoke. Then comes arrow three, the net arrow that hits the blinded Romeo, releasing a net that entangles itself around him, bringing the swordsman to the ground.

With a relieved sigh, Bow puts his bow away and begins to make his way towards the ship. He assumed Romeo would be tied up for a while so he could make an escape on the ship, but it turned out he was wrong. He actually managed to get the ropes around him cut, allowing him to get back up, approach Bow and place the tip of his sword against Bow’s back, stopping him from getting back on the ship.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, not having any time for this, Bow decides to just try something new. “Glimmer needs help and if you don’t let me go, neither of us will get to see her again” he states firmly, turning around to face Romeo.

Romeo lowers his sword at the mention of Glimmer. If she was in trouble, this was his time to show her who he really was. Perhaps a heroic mission would be the best way to show Glimmer that he was better than Bow. There was no way Glimmer would be able to resist a hero.

“Alright, fine. I’ll set this thing between us aside to save my lovely lady Glimmer” Romeo replies, pushing his way past Bow to enter the ship.

Bow’s eye starts to twitch. “WHAT THING?!” he half yells out, his voice cracking at having to put up with this guy. Suddenly, Romeo is pushing himself past Bow, entering the ship and making his way right to the bridge. This causing even more eye twitching from the young archer. “No! You’re not coming!” he then calls out running to stop Romeo, only to find that he had already firmly planted himself in the captains chair.

Bow takes in a deep breath, using a couple meditation techniques Perfuma had taught him. Slowly he lets out that breath and approaches Romeo. “You can’t come” he says as calmly as he could, yet there was still that tone of agitation in it. “I need you to leave”

Romeo shook his head, raising his legs up and over the arm rest as he sifted his position. “You take me with you to save Glimmer or you can leave MY ship” he replies, knowing that Bow would eventually give in and just take him along for the ride.

Grinding his teeth together by this point, Bow takes yet another deep breath in, even though Romeo was really starting push him. Finally, with a sigh of defeat he lowers his head. “Fine!” he says, giving up. He had no choice by this point. He didn’t know what was happening on Ei Taikaa and every moment waisted could mean more danger for Glimmer, Adora and Catra. “But you need to get out of that chair”

Romeo stretches out his arms, not showing any signs of moving. “I was here first, just fly the ship from over there or something” he says trailing off and pointing to one of the other chairs and control panels.

“I. Can’t. I. Need. THAT. Seat. To. Control. The. Ship.” He huffs out, hoping that Romeo would get the point and move. Which, thankfully he did.

“Why didn’t you say so!” Romeo replies casually as he jumps out, offering the seat to Bow. “Well, come on! Lets go save Glimmer!”

Bow just shakes his head, wondering what he did to deserve this. He really did try to look for the best in people, but Romeo didn’t make it easy. It also didn’t help that Romeo was technically working for Evie. “Just sit over there and please don’t touch anything” he says, pointing to one of the other seats at the other side of the room.

As Bow takes his seat in the captain’s chair and begins to power up Mara’s ship, Bow tries to take his focus off of the distraction known as Romeo. There was more important things he needed to save his energy for. He had friends who were potentially in trouble. Friends who were stranded on a world of people who probably followed Evie and her twisted beliefs.


	11. Escape from Ei Taikaa Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out that Glimmer and Adora being held prisoner by the people of Ei Taikaa, Catra must find a way to break them out.

She-ra: magic of the universe S2 episode 11

Act 1

As Catra makes her way to the main marketplace, she crumples up the grocery list that was given to her, dropping it in a small woven waste basket she happened to pass as she enters the busiest part of the village.

She walks around, her ears perked and ready, listening for anything that might provide her with a lead. At first everything seems to be normal. Each little vendor she walked by greeted her with a polite welcome, some even offering a couple of the items they were selling as a gift to their new visitor.

Catra passes on the free samples and gifts, trying to not allow herself to get distracted. It actually kind of creeped her out because none of this felt right. The villagers over the top kindness and welcoming to Catra really made her think more and more than they were hiding something.

As Catra makes her way through the market, she eyes a couple of people standing outside a small alleyway. She strategically moves herself closer to them, stopping at a fruit stall which was within ear shot. Trying to keep attention off of her, she casually picks up some fruit and examines up.

“You can have that, on me!” a cheerful gentleman says as Catra picks up an apple.

“Hmmm?” Catra wasn’t even paying attention to what she was holding, she just grabbed the first thing that was in front of her. Of course, when he speaks again, her attention is taken from the people in the alleyway to the vendor.

She holds up the apple gives a quick thankyou before turning back to notice the people that stood out to her were now gone.

With the apple still in hand, she begins passing through the marketplace to the alleyway. She continues on through the ally, exiting on the other side. With no sign of the people who were there, Catra cautiously looks around. Most of what was behind all these buildings were trees, however, in the middle was a long dirt pathway, leading up a small hill.

“Where are you going?” She questions quietly to herself as she spots the two mysterious villagers making their way up the pathway.

Going into a crouch, Catra pounces from her spot in the alley to a nearby tree, making sure she kept a safe distance as not to be noticed.

Jumping from tree to tress, a small farmhouse finally comes into frame. She gives one final jump to a near by tree and ducks down to watch as the two villagers open up a large red door, enter and close it behind them.

As the two of them disappear, Catra jumps down, cautiously approaching the door. Taking one final look around, she approaches the door and attempts to open it. First, she tries to pull it open, then goes in for a push. Nothing.

Unable to go in through the front door, Catra decides to circle around, looking for either a window or a back-door to get inside.

She finds no door unfortunately, but she does see two small windows slightly hidden by grass that was growing in front of them. Sadly, the windows opening were too small for Catra to fit through, but they were at least wide enough for her to take a peak inside.

Curiously, Catra crouches down low into the grass to peer into the window. To her surprise, she see’s Adora and Glimmer both trying to kick open their own cell doors. She was so happy to see Adora, not in this situation but in general.

“Hey, Adora!” Catra calls out in a loud whisper to get her attention, reaching a hand through the window.

Upon hearing her name, Adora stops trying to break the lock on the cell door and turns her attention to the little at the top of her cell wall. Her eyes lighting up at the sight of Catra.

“Catra!” Adora replies with relief as she runs to the window, reaching her hands up to take hold of Catra’s, squeezing them tightly as she rests her head on the back of Catra’s hands. She couldn’t be happier to see Catra.

While the two of them had their bonding moment, Glimmer approaches the back of her cell, leaning a little bit through her bars to get a better view of Catra. “I’m so relieved you’re alright!”

“Look, there is no time to explain” Adora begins to say, knowing this little reunion needed to be cut short. “Glimmer can’t use her powers, I can’t get the door to budge” she says quickly, essentially telling Catra she needed to figure out a way for them to get out.

Giving a nod in understanding, Catra lets go of Adora’s hand. “Don’t worry, I got this” She says confidently. Of course, just as Catra lets go of Adora’s hand, the rustling of grass could be heard from around the corner of the building. “I’ll come back for you two!”

Just two people were about to turn around the corner, Catra realizes she still had the apple she had been given back in the market. Knowing she couldn’t be spotted here; she throws the apple as hard as she could towards the trees on the other side of the building.

The apple flies through the air, landing with a loud thud as it makes contact with a tree. Catra’s quick thinking had worked, as the two figures diverted their attention to where the noise had come from, buying Catra a little time to make a get away, completely unnoticed.

Act 2

As Mara’s ship was on course to Ei Taikaa, Bow was doing his best to remain calm and patient, though Romeo wasn’t exactly making it easy for him.

While Bow calmly sat in the captains chair, mostly to keep Romeo away from the seat and touching something he shouldn’t, Romeo was up and about, swinging his sword side to side as he came up with and described numerous scenarios as to how he was going to rescue his future Queen.

Being the calm, caring and patient guy who always looked out for the best and Bow was sure that Romeo had some good qualities to him, but he just made it hard. Seeing that they were stuck on this ship together, Bow was starting to realize that there was no point in trying to ignore him. After all, maybe after a conversation, they might find they had a lot more in common than they realize.

Deciding that he was tired of hearing about Romeo’s fictional and unlikely heroic scenarios about how he’ll save Glimmer and win her heart, Bow decides that maybe it was time to strike a conversation and try and maybe find some common ground.

“How did you find the ship?” Bow casually asks, kind of expecting it to have been dumb luck as there was no way for him or anyone working with Evil Lynn to know about it. Though, he did want to be sure that this wasn’t some sort trap.

Romeo puts his sword back into his belt as he flops himself back into his seat. He was actually surprised Bow finally said something. “Oh! With this!”

Romeo reaches into his satchel, hanging off of his pants and pulls out the oh so familiar tracker-pad that had originally been stolen from Bow. “The screen was giving off some weird magic energy stuff, so I was sent to investigate!” Romeo replies, almost proud of his discovery and somewhat understanding on how the tracker-pad worked.

As soon as the tracker-pad is held up, Bow practically jumps from his seat towards Romeo. “That’s mine!” he exclaims, trying to snatch it back from Romeo, who only pulls the tracker-pad out of Bow’s reach, putting it back into his satchel.

“Was yours” Romeo replies, ‘correcting’ and pretty much telling him that he wasn’t going to return it so easily to the Master Tech. “You left it behind in the fright zone and now, it is mine”

As soon as it’s put back in the satchel, Bow lets out yet another frustrated sigh. He was too tired to be dealing with this man child right now. At least he knew where his tracker-pad was. He’d just have to get it back later when Romeo wasn’t looking.

Not far from where Adora and Glimmer were being held, Catra found herself up in some trees trying to wait for someone to come in or out of the front entrance of the building so she could sneak in. At least that was the plan, until L’ariel, managed to sneak up behind Catra.

“Whatch’ya doing up there?” L’ariel asks curiously as she leans against the tree, looking up at the clearly suspicious Catra.

As she speaks, Catra actually jumps, falling out of the tree. Luckily, she lands on all fours and immediately stands herself up straight. “I thought I…saw a mouse…” was the first thing to come out of her mouth as she dusted herself off. At least Adora wasn’t around to hear her use that one was an excuse. To this day, she just never let that one time go.

L’ariel giggles when she says that. “To think someone as cool and brave as you would be scared by such a cute little mouse!” she replies, still laughing at the idea of a cat being afraid of a mouse. Though, Catra didn’t think it was as funny as she made it out to be. She was starting to think she should have just been honest about spying.

Finally, L’ariel stops giggling and a more serious look forms on her face. “You shouldn’t be here, this area is off-limits to outsiders” of course, her deminer changes to a happy one as she continues to speak. “Come on, let me give you the grand tour of the village!”

Having no choice on the matter, Catra knew that she had to humor the child and follow her. L’ariel honestly seemed innocent enough but Catra was smart, she knew this girl was not to be trusted, even if she was just a child. Sadly, Catra couldn’t take chances and had to accept the village tour. “Sure” she replies, as she begins to follow the young girl who had already started to lead the way away from the building.

Of course, as the two of them begin walking, a couple of cloaked villagers pass by them, walking quickly towards a separate dirt path that was just to the west of the old farmhouse where Adora and Glimmer were being held.

At first they seemed like normal people but a small metal item reflecting the suns light catches Catra’s attention. She turns her head to take a closer look, noticing one of the two villagers had a set of keys dangling from her belt. Her eyes then shift from the dangling keys up the villagers. She then realized that they were the same two from before that she had originally followed to the farmhouse.

Realizing who the two were, Catra was now positive that the keys hanging from the belt had to be for the cells that Adora and Glimmer were in, Catra decided she needed to get away from L’ariel.

She follows closely for a little bit before stopping, allowing L’ariel to get ahead. Once she was far enough ahead, Catra quietly and swiftly takes off to follow the people who had just passed by them.

“Are you hungry?” L’ariel starts to ask as she turns to face Catra, only to she was no longer following behind her. She looks around for any sign of her but unfortunately Catra was no where to be seen. “Catra?”

The two cloaked villagers make their way past some bushes, where a small pond sat on the other side. Several blue and purple flowers were growing all around it. One of the two crouches down by the pond, while the other gently picks a few of the blue flowers that lined the pond. She then crushes them in her hand, dropping the broken petals into the pond, causing a bright light to emit from it.

Catra had followed closely behind, waiting for them to be less in the open so that she could take them out without attracting much attention. Once they approached the pond, which was hidden by the trees, bushes, and flowers around it, Catra was ready to pounce, that was until the pond started to glow. Catra stops herself, curious as to what they were doing.

“We have the teleporting one and She-ra here” one of them says into the water, which now had Evil Lynn’s reflection on the other side. They inform her that the teleport has been destroyed and that there would be no way for them to leave.

Pleased with her follower’s work, Evil Lynn tells them to just keep watch. She informs them that they should not underestimate She-ra and the others, that they were a tricky and resourceful group. Though, even if they did lose track of any of them, there was no where they could escape to with the teleporter destroyed.

“I have some unfinished business to take care of first so just keep an eye an them” Evil Lynn says before disappearing from the water.

Having listened in on the whole thing, Catra decides it is now time for her to act. With a small battle cry, Catra leaps onto the villager that was closest to the water. She lands on top of her, pulling her down to the ground and tossing her into the water.

The second villager, takes a fighting stance as Catra pulls herself up, claws out and ready to strike. “I’ll be taking those” she says, pointing to the keys that were dangling against her hip from her belt.

Catra goes to leap into an attack, however, the villager she had thrown into the water emerges from within, jumping onto her back to try and restrain Catra. She stumbles a bit, having not expected them to recover so quickly.

“Get off me!” An angered Catra exclaims, as she reaches his arms over her shoulders. She digs her nails into the villager as she takes a tight grip of her arms. Catra then lets out a small yell as she pulls the villager off her back, tossing her over her shoulder at the villager who was holding the keys.

The two of them now downed, Catra swiftly jumps over to the two villagers, removing the keys from the one villager’s belt. With a small victorious smirk on her face, she tosses the keys up in the air, catching it. “Thanks”

Glimmer and Adora were both sitting in the cell, having given up on trying to break down the door. They knew there was nothing they could do but Catra was out there and that she would get them out.

“You think Catra is alright?” Adora asks Glimmer with concern in her voice.

“Yeah, it’s Catra” Glimmer replies, also a little worried. Both of them unsure how long it had been since she ran off.

Of course, as they were talking about her, Catra appears at the window from before. “Hey, Adora…miss me?” she says with a snort. She then reaches her hand into the window, jingling the keys a little. “Got you a little present”

Adora jumps up from her seat, taking the keys from Catra’s hands. She was relieved to see her back safely. Though she was worried, she knew she could count on Catra.

Act 3

After slipping the keys to Adora and Glimmer, Catra made her way to the front of the building. She takes a small look around to make sure the coast was clear before striking a ‘cool pose’ beside the door.

Her ears begin to twitch a little as she hears footsteps from behind the heavy door and a couple of familiar voices. As the door begins to open, Catra shifts herself to be more relaxed and gives herself a small half smirk.

The door swings open, covering Catra from view as Glimmer and Adora exit out. They look around having expected Catra to be out waiting for them.

“She’s suppose to be here!” Adora says curiously, having not noticed her feline companion hidden by the door that she had just opened. “Catra?”

“Hey Adora” a smooth voice says as the door closes, revealing Catra just leaning against the wall. Her arms were crossed, and one knee was bent, allowing one foot to be placed on the wall. Yep. Nailed it. The door wasn’t even done purposely but it helped make her victorious rescue pose all the more awesome. “You’re really not that observant are you” she says with a slight laugh in her voice.

As Catra held her attempt at a cool pose, Adora couldn’t help but throw herself at her. Wrapping her arms around Catra tightly, Adora pulled Catra into a tight embrace. Sure, they weren’t separated for exceptionally long, but she was worried, and it showed.

Glimmer let Adora and Catra have their moment before joining into the hug. She even teleported from the spot she was standing in to Catra’s side.

As much as Catra enjoyed this reunion, she knew that it wouldn’t be long before everyone noticed that Glimmer and Adora were missing.

“We need to get out of here” Catra says with slight urgency.

“We need to find my sword” Adora replies.

“We get the sword, then we use the teleporter to return to Etheria!” Glimmer adds.

Upon hearing the part about using the teleporter, Catra begins to bite her lip. She had heard the villagers mention that it was destroyed and if what they said was true, they were stranded.

“About the teleporter…” Catra says with hesitation in her voice. She really didn’t want to break the bad news to them, but they would find out sooner or later. However, while the news wasn’t the best, Catra actually managed to find a silver lining. “We get the sword back, She-ra fixes it, we go home!” At least she hoped She-ra could fix it.

“Yeah! She-ra can do that, right?” Glimmer replies, agreeing with Catra. She looks to Adora who simply replies with a shrug. Only way for them to know if She-ra could fix it was to get the sword back and actually try.

“Alright then, we get the sword back!” Catra exclaims happily, taking a hold of Adora’s arm. “Where is the sword?”

Adora frowns when asked where it was. She honestly had no idea. While making their escape from the cells, Adora and Glimmer did make sure to check every nook and cranny for the sword. Sadly, they had no luck.

Catra could tell what the looks on Adora and Glimmer’s faces meant. If it wasn’t in the building, it had to be somewhere in the village. Somewhere safe until Evie could return and claim the sword for herself. Suddenly it hit Catra. It had to be with the one person who had stepped up in Evie’s absence. She wasn’t one-hundred perfect sure, but it was the only place that made sense to her.

“I think I know where it is!” Catra exclaims excitedly.

It was an awkward flight, but it wasn’t long before Mara’s ship had finally reached orbit around Ei Taikaa. Mara’s ship just moments about entering the planets atmosphere.

As soon as the ship had hit orbit, Romeo couldn’t help but stare at the planet in awe.

Finally, something he and Bow had in common. The inability to just soak in the beauty of a planet just floating gently in the vast openness of space.

“It really is amazing” Bow says calmly, moving beside Romeo to observe the scenery as Mara’s ship began its descent into the atmosphere. It didn’t even matter how many times Bow experienced this; it was still an amazing sight to Bow.

Romeo actually nods his head in agreement when Bow speaks. Honestly, Romeo never expected he would ever get to explore space like this. He wasn’t even supposed to be here but here he was. Now this was a Romeo that Bow could get along with.

“I’m almost there Glimmer, just wait!” Romeo then says to himself, completely ruining the moment. At least they were able to have a small moment.


	12. Escape from Ei Taikaa Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Catra creates a diversion, Glimmer and Adora search for She-ra's sword  
> Meanwhile, now on the planets surface, Romeo and Bow make way towards the main village to rescue Glimmer, Adora and Catra.

She-ra: Magic of the universe S2 episode 12

Act 1

Having landed safely on the planets surface, the doors to Mara’s ship open up and both Bow and Romeo exit. They walk down the small ramp and step onto the planets surface.

“So which way?” Romeo asks, having never left Etheria before.

Now, if the ship had landed where it was supposed to, Bow would have no problem as his navigation skills were fairly good. Unfortunately, due to some miscalculations with the landing, the ship had set down in the middle of a large barren desert.

There was nothing but sand, dirt and the odd bush all around them. Everything looked the same. It wasn’t even close to where the ship had landed when Bow had first arrived on this planet.

When Romeo asks Bow which way to go, he pauses a moment before shooting a small look to Romeo. “Well, if I had MY tracker pad, I could tell you” he states firmly.

Romeo was hesitant at first, not wanting to hand over the technology, but if it was to save his precious Glimmer, than he had no choice.

“Here!” he replies, reaching into his satchel and removing it so he could give it to Bow. “But I want it back when you’re finished with it”

Swiftly yanking the device from Romeo’s hand, Bow begins tapping away at it, attempting to lock onto either Glimmer or She-ra’s sword as they should be the only things on this planet that would emit magic.

“It. Was. Never. Yours. To. Begin. With” Bow says as calmly as possible as he continues to try and pick up some sort of trace of magic.

Romeo lets out a small yawn when Bow states the repetitive words about how the device doesn’t belong to him. Didn’t matter to Romeo who it belonged to. Evil Lynn said he could have it and that was enough for him to believe that he was the rightful owner.

Bow takes a few steps away from the ship and holds up the tracker pad, trying to get a signal. “Come on…” he mutters quietly to himself hoping the range on the device would be large enough to pick up something. That and he was really hoping that Romeo hadn’t done anything to mess with its programming or damage the tracker pad itself.

Holding it up higher, a small blip appears on the screen. Bow lets out a sigh of relief as he raises his right hand and points out into the distance.

“That way” he says calmly.

Romeo gives a nod and steps beside Bow, attempting to snatch the tracker pad from Bow. Only, Bow pulls his hand holding the tracker pad out of the way.

“We don’t know what stands between us and Glimmer” he states, unfortunately using Glimmers name as a means to get Romeo to listen to him. “You want to get there alive; I need the tracker pad to do that”

After Bow says his piece, Romeo pulls pack from trying to reclaim the tracker pad with a small pout on his face. “Fine”

Holding the tracker pad firmly and close, Bow begins to walk in the direction of the marking on the deice. Romeo following closely beside him.

Act 2

Catra was standing outside the front door of Fara’s home, while Adora and Glimmer ran around back. The plan was simple, Catra would distract Fara and her kids while Glimmer and Adora teleported inside and searched every corner. Once the sword was found, Glimmer and Adora would teleport out, Catra would say her goodbyes and the trio would meet back behind the house and then go to the teleporter where she-ra would hopefully fix it and all is well.

Catra enters into the house, looking for Fara and listening for anything that would indicate that L’ariel and her brothers were around. “Hey, Fara? You here?” she calls out curiously.

She does a quick walk through the house only to find that it was empty. The people in this village were pretty active so it would make sense that she may have gone out for a walk or to do some chores. Making her way through the empty house, Catra approaches the window located just on the back side of the living room.

Giving a small signal out the window to indicate that it was clear, Glimmer and Adora suddenly appear in the living room beside Catra.

“No one is here” Catra informs them. At least now she didn’t have to distract anyone. This would make searching much easier for them.

“Glimmer and I will look around” Adora replies getting a small plan of action thrown together. “Catra, keep watch in case anyone comes home”

“I think we’re lost” an agitated Romeo states to Bow as the pair make their way through what feels like an endless desert.

There was no doubt that this walk felt like it was taking forever but the fact that this area seemed to be a focal point for the sun didn’t help either. The two of them were starting to get tired, though neither of them refused to show that on the outside.

Bow stops a moment, taking his attention off the tracker pad so that he could look ahead. At first all he sees is sand and dirt but just off in the horizon was the outline of several hundred trees. It had to be the forest from the last visit.

“We’re not lost” he finally replies, gesturing to the forest not far up ahead.

Seeing the forest, Romeo actually perks up a little. It meant they would soon be out of the sun into someplace a little bit shadier. Something they both needed.

“Well, then lets pick up the pace!” Romeo exclaims as he goes into a small sprint towards the horizon.

As soon as Romeo takes off running, Bow chases after him. Not because he wants to get there first, but because he had noticed a faint change in the sand colour between where they were and the forest, indicating a sudden drop, a cliffside to be more accurate.

“Wait! Romeo!” he calls out, however he’s a little too late as one moment Romeo is in sight, and the next it was as if the ground swallowed him.

Bow runs to where Romeo disappeared, stopping just in time. Just at the edge of a pretty steal cliff. Luckily for Romeo, when Bow called out, he had managed to turn his attention enough to realize the ground was about to disappear, allowing him to catch hold of one of the rocks sticking out the edge.

Without any thought, Bow gets down on his stomach and reaches out over the cliffside towards Romeo. “I got you!” he says calmly as he extends his hand out to it’s limit.

Romeo’s heart nearly stopped when he started to fall. He was lucky he managed to grab hold of something. Seeing Bow reach over the edge to help, he lets go of the rock with one hand to reach back.

The two of them link hands, and with a tight grip, Bow begins to pull himself back away from the cliff and drag Romeo back up from impending doom.

Romeo begins using his legs and feet for support, climbing with his lower body strength while Bow pulls him up to safety. Finally, he is pulled over the edge and back to safety.

The two of them sit there on the ground for a moment. Romeo even looked like he was about to express gratitude for Bow’s selfless act when he could have just let him fall. However, because of his stubborn pride, instead of saying anything, Romeo just stands himself up and dusts himself off.

“…. You’re welcome” Bow replies bitterly, realizing he wasn’t going to say anything.

Adora and Glimmer had just completed going through the lower level of the house, knowing that once Fara returned home, it would be more difficult. As expected though, there was nothing.

Having confirmed the sword was not on that level, Glimmer teleports her and Adora up to the second level, and just in time too. Just as they disappeared, the door swung open and Fara had returned home.

“Catra! I didn’t expect you back so soon” she says softly with a warm smile on her face. “Is everything alright?”

Catra gives a nod, as now it was her turn to keep her busy while Glimmer and Adora did their thing.

“I just came back in case Adora and Glimmer had returned. Just a little worried” she replies trying to be as casual as possible.

“It’s natural to be worried but I’m sure they’ll be back soon” Fara replies. “Let me throw on some tea”

While Catra was downstairs with Fara, Glimmer and Adora begin going through the rooms as quietly as they could. They make their way through the children’s rooms and the guest room. Finally was Fara’s room.

They enter inside the room. Upon first glance, the room was simple. Just a bed, a small closet a window and a suspiciously large chest against the side wall. Without a doubt the sword had to be in there.

Adora goes over to it, attempting to open it. Sadly, it was locked. Normally she would break it open but needing to keep it quiet, Glimmer steps in. She holds out her hand to the lock, practicing the lock breaking spell her dad had taught her.

Forming a small circle of light, it pulses through the lock. Seeing that the spell was working, Glimmer can’t help but fell overjoyed. It was her first time using this spell and with a small click, the lock breaks. 

The pair open the chest. Both of them relieved to find that the sword was indeed. Adora reaches in and takes her sword back, practically hugging it.

While Catra was keeping Fara distracted, a small siren begins to go off through the town. The loud noise causing her ears to twitch a little as the noise was loud and kind of hurt. She had been sitting at the kitchen table with Fara when the sound started.

Fara had been in the middle of sipping her tea when the noise begin. She carefully sets it down before standing up from her seat. “I’ll go see what’s going on, wait here” she says, exiting the kitchen and heading out the door.

As soon as Fara leaves the house, Catra jumps up from her seat, heading to the stairs. “Adora, hurry up!” she calls up the stairs knowing that this couldn’t be good.

Suddenly the front door swings back open and several villagers, lead by Fara enter. They flood the house, blocking the entrance way from Catra, leaving her pinned between them and the stairs behind her.

Thankfully, just in time Adora’s powerful yell could be heard from upstairs. “FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!”

Within seconds of the booming voice, Glimmer and She-ra teleport between Catra and the villagers. This was going to be a difficult fight, not because of strength, but because She-ra really didn’t want to hurt anyone. She already knew that they weren’t like the horde. It wasn’t their fault that they were being misguided. They were just trying to live simple lives till She-ra interfered.

“Catra, Glimmer, get out of here, I got this!” she says firmly, raising her sword.

Bow and Romeo had made it into the forest and were getting close. While walking through the endless greens, they come across the Telepad, or what used to be the telepad. All Entrapta could confirm was that the machine had been disabled, but now Bow could confirm that it was sabotage.

He picks up a small piece of the teleporter and examines it. The metal was all bent out of shape, as though to be beaten with a blunt object and wires were ripped out. He was a little glad that Entrapta wasn’t here to see this because without a doubt she would be incredibly upset by this.

While examining the teleporter, the sirens in the village begin to echo through the woods. Both Romeo and Bow stop what their doing and turn their attention to where the noise was coming from.

“That can’t be good” Bow says to himself, going into a small sprint towards the village, knowing that something had to be going down.

Several villagers were thrown from Fara’s house, landing hard on the ground outside. With a clear pathway, She-ra exits the house, her eyes glowing bright blue.

As she enters out into the open, a couple arrows come flying at her. Sadly, they weren’t friendly like the ones Bow use to shoot at her and Glimmer, with little notes attached. As the arrows get close, She-ra raises her sword to deflect them, before swinging the sword down quickly, releasing a burst of energy in the direction of the archers.

A couple of the archers dive out of the way of the blast, while a couple others were unfortunately hit and taken down.

Fara herself draws a sword, holding her hand out to tell the villagers to ease off.

As the one who was in charge of looking after the people here in Evie’s absence, Fara felt it was her duty to stop She-ra.

With her sword drawn, she points it at She-ra. “It would be easier if you just surrendered your magic peacefully” she says in an oddly calm voice. Then again, she was led to believe that magic corrupts those unworthy and that She-ra was unworthy. “Before you came here, everything was calm and peaceful”

She-ra couldn’t disagree with the fact that her meddling with their way of life did have a domino effect which eventually led Evie down the wrong path. It wasn’t intentional though.

Before She-ra could even reply though, Fara had already begun her attack. She swings as had as she could with the sword, only to be blocked by She-ra. It was clear by her fighting form that she wasn’t much of a swordsman and She-ra could probably take her out pretty easily, but she wasn’t about to fuel the fire.

While Fara fought offensively, going in with strike after strike, She-ra used the sword for defense. She even tried to talk some sense into Fara, apologizing for being so rash in the decision to bring magic to a place that didn’t want it.

“Please just listen to me” She-ra says as she blocks a strike aimed for her head. However, she wasn’t going to listen. Evil Lynn said She-ra was corrupted and so she believed it.

While She-ra was with Fara, Glimmer had teleported her and Catra onto the roof of Fara’s roof, wanting to keep close to She-ra for an emergency get away.

Suddenly, when Fara goes to strike, an arrow comes flying through the air. It makes impact with her sword, sending a little energy shock through the sword, downing her.

Act 3

Glimmer’s eyes light up as she recognizes the arrow as one of Bows. She turns her attention to the direction the arrow had come from. Upon seeing him, she pulls Catra into an excited hug. She had never been so happy to see Bow ignore her orders.

As soon as Fara goes down, the villagers all collectively raise a weapon of some sort. Seeing this, Glimmer decides it’s time they get out of there.

Still holding onto Catra, Glimmer teleports them down to She-ra. She links her arm with She-ra’s arm and immediately teleports the three of them to where Bow and Romeo were standing. Immediately the group begin to exit the village through the forest to make an escape.

As first the villagers were confused as to where everyone disappeared too, but it wasn’t long before someone noticed She-ra and the others trying to escape through the forest. Noticing they were being followed, Bow stops and pulls out two arrows. One being his usual smoke arrow and another being a new experimental arrow, the firecracker.

With a quick pull and release, the arrows fire and land in the ground just in front of the villagers. When the smoke arrow hits the ground, it unleashes a blinding smokescreen. As the firecracker arrow hits, it begins letting out several sparks and a loud cracking noise. The combination of the two being more than enough to startle and confuse the people, allowing the best friends squad (and Romeo) to escape into the cover of the forest.

Once a safe distance from the village, and knowing that they were no longer being followed, everyone stops running for a quick break. While everyone caught their breath, She-ra looked around the forest to ensure it was clear. Upon seeing they were safe, she turned herself back to Adora, placing the sword on her back for quick access if needed.

While Glimmer takes a moment to sit, Romeo decided to try and make a move on the queen. As sly as possibly, Romeo approaches Glimmer. This time gently taking her hand and giving a slight bow of respect.

“I travelled a great distance for you” he says trying to impress her, though it was clear she wasn’t remotely impressed.

Just as Romeo was about to lean in with a small kiss atop her hand, Glimmer teleports from the scene, right beside Bow, pulling him into a tight hug. Bow was happy to see that Glimmer was safe, knowing that if he had arrived a little later, who knows what would have happened.

“Mara’s ship is just on the other side of the desert” Bow says returning the hug, but quickly breaking it knowing they should probably get back to Etheria. “You think you’re up to teleporting us back to the ship?”

Glimmer gives a smirk when he asks that. Of course she could do it. She was tired, yes, but it wasn’t like the old days where she needed to charge. Sooner they got back to the ship, the sooner her, Adora and Catra could take a quick rest.

“Does he have to come?” She replies, gesturing to Romeo, who was now seated where Glimmer was, looking all sad by the rejection.

“He’s not so bad…” Bow says trying to be somewhat positive. “Besides, we can’t leave him here…”

Even if he was trying to win glimmers heart and decided he hated Bow, Bow wanted to try and be nice to the guy. He was related to Sea-Hawk and honestly, Sea-hawk could be eccentric at times as well. Plus he did work with Evil Lynn so they couldn’t let him off the hook so easily. If anything, he might be a good asset.


	13. Simultaneous strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon finding out that She-ra was not around to protect the kingdoms, Evil Lynn decides to attach both Salenias and Brightmoon at the same time, splitting her team up to bring down the runestones and bringing down the kingdoms defenses for her arrival.
> 
> Story to be continued in Season 3.

She-ra: Magic of the universe S2 episode 13

Act 1

It wasn’t long before the best friend squad, and Romeo, were back Mara’s ship, returning to Etheria. All of them a little on edge with how things had been going. The visit to Ei Taikaa was supposed to be quick and easy. Now they realized no one there could be trusted and so any leads on stopping or disarming Evie were lost.

Only good thing from the mission was Romeo. Because he refused to leave the ship when Bow asked him too, and tagged along, they now had a prisoner for Brightmoon. It was something.

As the ship moved as fast as it could, Bow’s tracker pad goes off. He answers it, only to see Entrapta on the screen.

“Bow! Do you have She-ra yet?!” She says immediately, with an urgent tone to her voice.

Bow nods his head and turns the tracker pad around to show everyone on the ship. Adora, who was sitting in the captain’s chair, Glimmer and Catra who were just seated to the left of the room and Romeo, who was currently tied and seated on the floor away from Glimmer and everyone but still in eyesight.

“What is your ETA? Etheria could really use She-ra!” she says continuing.

When Adora hears her name, she immediately gets up from her seat and approaches behind Bow to get a better idea a to what’s going on. They were only gone a few days, right? What was the worse that could happen.

“What’s wrong?” Adora asks curiously, peering over Bows shoulder.

“We’re about to simultaneously lose Salinas and Brightmoon” she says trailing off a little, nervous to have given them the news.

Back when the villagers on Ei Taikaa had informed Evil Lynn of their capture, Evil Lynn had decided to take advantage of their absence. Without She-ra there to protect everyone and without the Queen of brightmoon there to protect her kingdom, it seemed like the best time to strike. Attacking three kingdoms at once would spread her too thin, but evenly dividing the attacks would be enough to throw the princesses who were still on Etheria into a frenzy. All she needed was the runestones defenses to be destroyed and then Evil Lynn would move in for the taking.

As soon as Brightmoon was mentioned by Entrapta, Glimmer immediately teleported over. Both her and Adora’s hearts sank. Even though they were gone a few days, the enemy knew, and the enemy took advantage of it. “Bow, how far are we?” Glimmer asks, afraid to hear the answer.

It was a question Bow was dreading. They had only left Ei Taikaa an hour ago, so his answer to that was obvious. He didn’t even need to say anything as his facial expression said it all.

“Just tell everyone to hold on as long as they can, we are on our way” Adora says, trying to still be the leader she was meant to be.

As soon as Bow turns off the telepad, everyone’s attention turns to Romeo. All of them thinking the same thing, only Glimmer was the one to say it. “You knew she was going to attack, didn’t you!”

Romeo kind of lets out a laugh at this. “Well, yeah, I knew she was going to attack, but my knowledge is no more than what you know” he replies, stating that it was obvious that Evil Lynn would attack the kingdoms over and over.

Glimmer teleports to Romeo at his statement, lifting him up by the shirt collar with one hand while her other forms a glowing fist of rage. “You really want to impress me? Stop being so selfish and tell me everything you know about her!”

It had been a long time, but Bow had seen this Glimmer before. The one that allowed emotions to take control. As soon as she makes the threat, Bow calmly approaches, placing both his hands over her fist to bring it down. “Glimmer, this isn’t the way” he says trying to be reasonable. Plus, he kind of believed Romeo. He didn’t know Adora was off planet and upon finding out, he was with Bow the whole time.

“Right now we should use this time to come up with a plan so we’re ready”

Act 2

Standing atop the gates into Salineas was Dragstor. He raises his fists up high, smashing them down into the gate below him. Upon the strike, the supports begin to crack, starting from the strike point, spreading across the gate down to the base.

As Dragstor is destroying the gate that supports the Pearl, Vultak swoops down from the air above, taking a hold of the PBP’s that were in place. As the cracks loosens their hold to the gate around the Pearl, Vultak begins to pluck them from the structure. With each one he removes; Vultak carelessly tosses it into the ocean behind him.

Raising his fists again, Dragstor gives another blow to the now crumbling structure. This time, the rocks beneath his feet slowly collapsing beneath him. As this happens, he latches onto the Pearl, allowing himself to plummet to the ground below with it.

Mermista watches in horror as she watches the Pearl falling towards the water below. It was that moment that she realized she was about to lose.

She watches as Evil Lynn approaches the Pearl. “Don’t even think about it” she says to herself, summoning a large tidal wave. Raising the water higher, she goes to throw it at Evil Lynn with the attempt to wash her away. Only as the wave goes to hit, it is met with a second wave being thrown back to counter.

As the two waves crash and water begins to rain down everywhere, Leech emerges from beneath the sea, taking a leap at Mermista. Seeing this, she summons her trident and prepares to strike. However, just as he was about to get close, Sea Hawk intercepts.

“I got him; you get her!” he exclaims, tacking Leech mid-air from the side, taking him back into the water and clearing a path for Mermista.

Mermista holds out her trident, creating a wave for her to ride so that she could get closer.

Unfortunately, Mermista was already too late. Just as she was getting close and preparing to strike with the trident, Evil Lynn had already began draining the magic from the runestone.

Just as Mermista was about to leap off at Evil Lynn, the water she had been controlling comes to a halt. The water rains down below her feet back into the ocean, causing Mermista herself to crash into the ocean as well. As she emerges from the water, she pulls herself to a nearby rock, feeling the magic inside her starting to disappear.

With one last ounce of strength, she raises her hand, forming a small water ball. With one swift motion, the ball of water is hurled at Evil Lynn, but all it does is get her wet, like a water balloon was thrown at her.

Mermista had failed. As she pulls herself completely out of the water, she looks around at the damage. The gate way into her kingdom was destroyed, the pearl was cracked and useless, even sea hawk was out cold just off at some other rocks. Just on the other side of the gate, her already falling apart kingdom was starting to sink into the ocean, it’s structure just collapsing before her eyes.

While this attack was happening in Salinas, Ferros, Grizzlor, Aracnia and Double Trouble were assigned with taking down the Brightmoon defenses. And warned not to screw this mission up.

Reaching into the satchel that was hanging from his belt, Ferros removes a couple explosive devices that resembled Bow’s explosive arrow tips. He hands them off to Aracnia, who’s task was simple, to go the pillar that held the moonstone and rig it with the explosives.

As soon as Aracnia was handed the devices, he began ascending up the wall of the castle. Immediately making his way towards the moonstone, leaving Ferros, Double Trouble and Grizzlor behind to get into the castle another way.

Double Trouble, being the only one to get into the castle undetected, as they shapeshifted into one of the guards, was to get Grizzlor and Ferros to the base of the moonstone undetected. They were to use their knowledge of Brightmoon, having been the only one to know the castle layout, to lead them out to the courtyard where they could detonate the explosives and secure the moonstone for Evil Lynn.

As Double Trouble leads Ferros and Grizzlor through the castle, Aracnia had already made his way to the top of the moonstones tower. Keeping himself undetected, Aracnia stealthily crawl around the stone itself, placing the bombs on top of the PBP’s in an attempts to destroy the plates along with the tower itself.

Just as he was placing the explosives, an alarm goes off. Aracnia was stealthy but wasn’t stealthy enough. While crawling along the top, he had been spotted by one of the actual guards who had already alerted King Micah.

With everything in place, Aracnia leaps off the tower onto the castle roof. Several of the guards chasing behind him, as Aracnia tried to get himself a safe distance and signal to Ferros that everything was ready.

Just as Ferros, Double Trouble and Grizzlor enter the courtyard, an arrow comes flying, hitting double trouble in the back, exploding into a net that wrapped around him. As Double Trouble goes down, Ferros and Grizzlor turn their attention to the one who shot them.

Standing at the entrance way to the courtyard was King Micah, George, and Lance, who was holding the bow that had shot the arrow.

“Nice hit” George says to his husband, who always appreciated a compliment.

While Lance had the quiver this time, George was holding the sword that had been used in the last fight. That way Lance could keep his distance while the more experienced George could go in for close combat if needed.

Grizzlor takes a fighting stance, moving between Ferros and those trying to stop them. He wasn’t about to let this mission fail since Evil Lynn was already unhappy with how things went the last time. As Grizzlor prepares to fight,.

Lance fires another Arrow at Grizzlor; however, he immediately bats it away. As he goes for Lance, George jumps in the way to block, his sword pressed up against Grizzlor’s powerful claws to slow and stop the attack.

While Lance and George were busy with Grizzlor, Ferros reaches into his satchel for the detonator. He removes it from his satchel and holds it out. Immediately, Micah holds out a hand, palm facing Ferros. A circle of light forms and with a swift movement, he shoots it towards Ferros, freezing him in place.

Unfortunately, as soon as the spell is cast, Aracnia gets the jump on Micah from behind, knocking him off balance and breaking the spell just long enough for Ferros to finish detonating the explosives.

It was as if everything was moving in slow motion as one by one, an explosion went off along the tower and around the moonstone. Fire spews from the sides as rocks begin falling. Within seconds the whole tower begins to collapse within itself from the top down.

As the moonstone begins to fall with the rest of the tower, Micah’s attention completely snaps from Ferros directly to the moonstone. They might have knocked it down but that didn’t mean Ferros had won.

Suddenly, several guards come out from the castle, flooding the courtyard, ready for orders. “Watch my back!” He demands to them as he goes to protect the moonstone with his own magic, which would render him defenseless against an incoming attack.

As the dust from the rubble begins to clear, Micah approaches, holding out both his hands to the stone. A bright light forms around the stone as he begins to cast a shield spell around it. A couple guards make their way behind him, there to closely watch his back and protect, knowing that Evil Lynn couldn’t be far.

Sadly, they were unaware as to how close she really was.

The nearby water begins to rise up high. At first glance, one would think Mermista had arrived to help, but once the water begins to sweep away the brightmoon guards that were protecting Micah, it became clear that it wasn’t.

As the guards are washed away, Evil Lynn appears, riding a small wave that sets her down a few feet from Micah. She was impressed by his persistence, but she knew it wouldn’t be enough. As she steps off the water onto the ground, she slowly raises her hands. Several plant roots and vines from the garden come forward. They begin wrapping themselves around Micah in an attempt to break his spell.

While George was still fighting with Grizzlor, Lance see’s the attack from Evil Lynn against Micah. Knowing he couldn’t stand by and do nothing, he dashes to the bridge, drawing a couple arrows. Pulling back on the string, he unleashes an arrow. Just as it’s about to hit her though, one of the plant vines, catches the arrow, snapping it in half. Suddenly, a couple plant roots form up around Lance’s legs, pulling him down to the ground, then lifting him up into the air, dangling him upside down before tossing him aside like a rag doll.

Distracted by seeing his husband get tossed aside, George takes a hit from Grizzlor, going down with a nice scratch to the face.

Finally getting George down, Grizzlor steps on his back, preparing for a final strike, only to be stopped by a couple of the guards. Two of them manage to chase him off, while a third helps George back to his feet.

“Are you alright, sir?” she asks standing him back to his feet.

“I’m fine” George replies, not even caring about the scratch. He then looks around searching for Lance, finally seeing him just against the courtyard fence, laying face first on the ground. Immediately he leaves the guard and races to his Husband’s side.

This was why he hated fighting. He kneels down beside his husband. He was still breathing, which was good. It just pained George to see Lance or any of his family for that matter hurt.

The vines around Micah tighten, forcing his arms down to his side. As much as he tried to resist, the strength was too much and within moments he was completely bound and unable to move. Unable to protect the moonstone that belonged to his daughter.

Act 3

Out in space, still on the ship, Glimmer begins to feel it. She drops down from her seat to the floor, feeling light-headed. She places her hands firmly on the ground as she tries to keep herself calm.

“Glimmer?!” Both Adora and Bow exclaim, seeing her go from being fine one moment to suddenly feeling ill.

Glimmer lets out a low groan as she feels the magic slowly drain from her body. Angered, she sits herself up. She looks out the windows of Mara’s ship. They were so close too. Etheria was in view as the ship.

“I need to get to Brightmoon” she says firmly, as a light purple glow illuminates around her body. “Now!”

Realizing what Glimmer was about to do, Bow takes her by the hand. “Glimmer, it’s way too dangerous, we’re still too far away!”. They weren’t even in the planet’s atmosphere yet. She had teleported large distances before but nothing like this.

She wasn’t going to listen though, that was her stone. Her Mothers stone that was being attacked. She couldn’t lose it. Losing it didn’t just mean losing her powers and brightmoon, it meant losing the one important thing he mother had left her. Sure she had never teleported this distance before and her magic was disappearing, but she had to do something.

Pulling her hand away from Bow, knowing this was going to be dangerous, Glimmer begins to focus all of her energy to try and teleport. However, moments before disappearing, Adora takes a hold of her arm. Knowing that if anything were to go wrong, She-ra should be close by.

With the blink of an eye, both Glimmer and Adora vanish from the ship, leaving Bow, Catra and Romeo alone.

Adora and Glimmer reappear in the middle of the sky, up above the winding woods. They begin to free-fall, plummeting towards the ground below.

“Glimmer?!” Adora exclaims, holding tight, hoping she still had some juice left in her.

Seeing that she didn’t land where she wanted, Glimmer tries to teleport again, only this time there was nothing. She tries one more but again, nothing. Not even a sparkle.

Without any time left to react, Adora pulls Glimmer in close to her. She then summons her sword. “FOR THE HONOR OF GREKSULL!” she yells loudly, transforming into She-ra just moments before passing through the trees, landing hard against the ground below.

Evil Lynn had just completed absorbing the magic from the moonstone, leaving just a large bland cracked stone that looked similar to all the others she had taken. All kingdoms fallen now, except one. Except now that she had taken all this power, she knew it would be an easy takedown.

After that would be She-ra and then the rest of the universe. Of course, She-ra would be the difficult one. Her initial thought was that once she got the magic from all the runestones that she-ra would easily fall, but, that was just a theory.

Turning away from the moonstone, Evil Lynn teleports over to Micah, who was still being held by the vines and tree roots. She approaches him, leaning in with a soft devilish smile on her face. She places her hand on his head and begins taking his magic abilities from him.

Micah lets out a scream as he tries to resist but struggling proved to be useless. He was too late. Within a matter of moments, all the magic that had flowed through the sorcerer was now gone.

He hangs his head down low in defeat, only to have Evil Lynn take him by the chin to have him look at her. She stares deep into his eyes, getting an idea into her own head.

On Ei Taikaa, it was Evil Lynn’s job to protect the people and watch over them. Now that she had tasked herself with reforming the universe, the people were probably going to find themselves lost and unsure what to do. Since she was the one liberating them from magic, it only made sense that she also led the people in the universe. The universe was going to need a Queen to watch over the people living within it. Someone to lead them.

And if she was going to be queen, she was going to need a king.

While Evil Lynn was busy with Micah, Grizzlor approaches, holding a still passed out Lance over his shoulder. Following him, Ferros with his blade pressed firmly against George’s back as he pushes him towards Evil Lynn.

The four of them stopping just a few feet away from Evil Lynn.

“These are the historians Double Trouble had mentioned” Ferros says flatly, holding a tight grip on George’s shoulder.

Double Trouble had mentioned them to Evil Lynn when he had first returned from the library. Bow’s fathers who both studied the first ones, the history of Etheria and naturally, She-ra. If anyone knew anything about She-ra, they would be the ones.

Evil Lynn’s attention turns to George as he’s brought forward. Though intimidated and even a little frightened, he manages to hide it on the outside, keeping a straight face. As Evil Lynn steps a little closer to get a better look at him, he locks eyes with hers, narrowing his own into a small angered glare.

She pulls away, turning her back to George and Micah with a small smirk on her face. “Let’s go” she says firmly, drawing a circle with her hand, opening a portal back to her castle.

As the portal opens Grizzlor begins to walk towards the opening, about to step through with Lance still hanging over his shoulder. Seeing this though, George steps forward to stop them, breaking that calm composure he was trying so hard to hold. He didn’t care what they did with him, but Lance was his world. He’d give his life for him, and his family. As he took that step, Ferros’ arm swings across his chest, pulling the historian back in close as he presses his sword across his chest and neck.

“Wait!” George chokes out, telling Grizzlor to stop. It was clear that she was going to take them all, but Lance was injured. He was also the kindest person he knew, the love of his life whom he would protect with his life.

“I’ll go with you. Willingly. Just leave Lance, Bow, my family alone” he continues, hands clenching into fists, angry that it came to this. He wanted to do everything he could to keep his family safe, even if that meant sacrificing himself.

She couldn’t tell if George was brave or stupid, but she did admire the man for making such a decision in order to protect his loved ones. It was almost touching. “You’ll willingly submit yourself to me?” 

“Yes. Just leave them alone” George states, unclenching his fists and allowing his hands to drop to his side, completely defeated. “Please”


End file.
